Light In A Dark World
by Georgia-Virginia Princess
Summary: Ivy Harris has alway been the smartest person in the room then the world ended. She must protect the people that she loves, and learns to love, while dealing with some new feelings for a certain Korean man. Will she let him in for real or use him for her own needs? Will she let her brain get in the way? Glenn/OC & Daryl/OC I don't own The Walking Dead!
1. Chapter 1

I have never seen so many abandon cars before, or have I ever stolen so many different types of cars before. In the couple of weeks, I have stolen five different cars. The first was our neighbors Chevy Pickup, he had just gas in it when the zombie version of my old history teacher, Ms. Hart, attacked him. The second one was this mint green Prius, we had almost reached the Alabama border when we found it filled up with gas and guns. We found it hard to pack all of our supplies into it. The third didn't last us but three blocks before it broke down and we needed to find a new car. Even though it didn't last, it was a beautiful car. It was a Cherry Red Mustang GT. The fourth car was this ugly brown Mini Van, we made it to just outside Douglasville, Georgia before we got over run by zombies again. It took over two hours to kill all of the psycho zombies. We did have some close calls. And by we, I mean my older sister Isis. When we were finally in the clear, I had time to find and hot-wire this awesome military Humvee.

This military Humvee has lasted us all the way to Atlanta. Isis had been driving around for twenty minutes trying to avoid the zombie blockage downtown when an Asian breather jumped in front of us. Isis hit the brakes hard causing me to fly forward, luckily I had my seat belt on. I jumped out of the car, letting my temper get the best of me.

"What are you thinking running in front of a moving car like that? We could have killed you! Hell! I might just kill you anyways!" I yell, grabbing his collar and pressing my gun to his head. I heard my sister get out of the car.

"Ivy, stand down now! He probably didn't see us coming!" Isis whispers, pulling at me.

"It's true! I didn't see you guys!" He panicked. I backed away from him.

"My name is Ivy and this is my sister Isis. What's your name?" I ask, leaning back against the Humvee.

"My name is Glenn, I have a group up in the mountains. I can bring you guys back, if you don't already had a group." His eyes never left mine. I finally broke away and looked towards my sister, she just nodded.

"Alright, hop in Mr. Glenn. You show us where to go and we'll get you back to your people." Isis replies softly.

We piled into the Humvee, me in the driver's seat, Isis in the passenger seat, and Glenn in the back. I looked back at Glenn and e pointed out which way to turn. From the corner of my eye, I could see my sister turn to face Glenn. She is going to let herself get to close to this airhead and herself killed.

"So, Glenn what did you do before the world went to hell?" She asks.

"I delivered pizzas. What about you guys?"

"I was in the military. Ivy is still a doctor." Isis replies. I could feel the shock coming from Glenn.

"Doctor? Wow, how old are you?" He stutters.

"Twenty- three. I skipped a few grades and took summer courses. I was twelve years old when I started college." I replied, passing cars filled with dead people. I would say that I pity them, but I don't. I envy them.

It took us a half an hour to find the camp that Glenn had mentioned to us earlier. When we pulled up, I saw three kids working on something and food being prepared, well what looked like food. There were several families, some small like mine and some were a little larger. Glenn got out of the car, tripping over his feet, and started over to this guy with curly hair and a very well built frame. They spoke for a couple of minutes before Glenn waved us over. I glanced at Isis and she nodded. We both got out and headed towards Glenn. I stood next to Glenn with my sister on the right of me. The man in front of me gave off this bossy leader vibe, so I kept my guard up.

"Hello, I am Shane. This is Carl and Lori," He points to a brunette woman and boy, "What's your names?" _Way to beat around the bushes._ I thought.

"I am Ivy and this is Isis, my older sister." I answered. I ran a hand through my limp red hair.

"Nice ride, where did you get it?" An older man stepped forward. "I am Jim." He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Nicked it in Douglasville after spending two hours killing Zombies." Isis replies.

"You call them Zombies?" One of the little girls asks. "Hi, I am Ansley and this is my granddad Dale." She gushes pointing at the older gentleman behind her. She smiled, it was like she was trying to hold onto the innocent little she used to be.

"Yeah, what do you all call 'em?" I ask, bending down in front of her.

"Well, some of us call them Walkers, then there are the ones that call them Geeks. Which I think is stupid because these things aren't smart or anything, so we shouldn't be calling them Geeks. It's more like Freaks if you ask me." She rushes. She ended that whole rant by taking a large breath. I smiled softly.

"Well, Ansley I think that you are a very smart little girl. And I know smart people when I see them, because I was the smartest kid in school. The other kids would bully me by calling me geek." She gasps.

"Really?! I think that you are too pretty to be a geeky kid." I laughed. It has been a long time since I laughed wholeheartedly like I am now. I could feel my sister smiling at me.

"Well, I was actually only twelve when I finished High school. I was super smart and people called me a geek because I was smarter than them."

"Oh well, they are stupid for thinking that!" Her granddad shook his head and pulled her away.

She blushed, before running back to the other children. There was a rustling of tree branches and two creepy guys came stalking towards the center of camp. I could see Glenn and Shane tense. I nudged Glenn raising my eyebrow, mouthing _'Who are they?'_

"Those are the Dixon brothers…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything, but my OC's and some of the scenes. I can't really remember all of the line by heart, so they are being changed a little. I am going to try and stick with the original stuff, but there will be some changes. Thank you for reading! Please Review!**_

"Those are the Dixon Brothers..." Glenn whispers, leaning towards me, "The oldest one is Merle, he is a real piece of work, then there is Daryl. He isn't as bad as his brother. If he actually talked to people, we might actually get along with him. Whereas his brother, who is vulgar and bigoted, we wouldn't,"

"I think I can handle them." I hissed. I moved closer to them with Isis right behind me.

"Oi! Who 're these lookers?" 'Merle' yelled, slinging some rabbits over his shoulder. He gave us a rather creepy grin.

" 'ey I am Ivy and this is Isis, my sister." My southern drawl came pouring out. The guys looked at me like I was retarded or something.

"Hot damn girly. I'm Merle and this is my baby brother Daryl. Why don't ya sneak into my tent tonight for some fun?" The older male, Merle, smirked seductively at me and Isis, causing us to gag.

"I'd rather not actually. I ain't in the mood to get the Clap. Plus, ya ain't really my type. I like my men like I like my coffee, strong." I hissed. I heard several gasps and snickers coming from the people around me.

"Ain't got the Clap sweetheart! And 'at makes ya think I ain't strong?" He growled.

"Yeah, ya do. I know the signs, because I am medical professional. And you ain't the kind of strong that I am talkin' about, darlin'." Again there were several gasps from the group.

"You can't be more than 25, how are you a medical professional? Are you a nurse or something?" A aggressive sounding man asks, sitting down next to a graying woman and a little girl.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, resting my hands on my thin waist. "AND by the way, I am only 23 and I also a Doctor."

"Don't talk to me like that little girl. I am Ed," This guys is already getting on my last nerve and I just met him. There is something about him that makes me want to hit him. You see, I have some aggression issues and there are certain things that set me off; like this scumbag.

"I ain't no little girl, mister- " My sister covered my mouth and pulling me back over to the car. I fought her the whole way, in the end she pinched my lower back. I squeaked and glared at her.

"Don't go startin' anything Ivy! We just got here, maybe I would actually like to stay here for a little bit before leavin'. It would be nice to have someone other than my sister to talk too." I gasp, pushing her away from me. "I am sorry-" I cut her off.

"No, it's fine. I can see when you don't want me around." I moved around her, grabbing my pack from the back a long with my weapons. "Don't let these people touch our stuff. I do inventory, I'll know if anything is missin'. I'll be back whenever, not that you care." I took off running through the woods, away from camp. Away from the only family I have left.

I only ran for twenty minutes before I came to a stop in front of a little river bed. I fell to my knees and rested against this big bolder. I pulled my bag in front of me to get out a small blanket that I stored in my bag, since it was getting a little cooler at night. I covered myself and glanced up at the stars. They were the most beautiful thing that I've seen since this whole mess happened.

Before this happened, all I ever did was work. I focused solely on school and my career. I never stopped take in a movie or go out on a date. Sometimes I wonder, maybe if I'd been different I could have had a normal life. I wouldn't be a doctor right now and I would have had friends, maybe even a boyfriend.

~Flashback~

My dad was shoving the family camping supplies into the back of our mini van, while Isis was getting in her morning pushups and I am studying for my MCATs. You see, I am studying to be a doctor. I may only be 16, but I am also a genius. Isis says that I start to act rude and egotistical when I start talking about "smart people things" just like Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory. And I retorted that she was just simple minded like Penny. That got me ground from a month, I don't regret saying that and I say it again in a heartbeat. I got enough bullying in High School, I don't need any more from my own sister. My dad even took my books away, or well-tried too at least, but I told him that I needed them for school. So, I got them back. If I needed something, I could always tell my dad that I needed it for school and he'd get it for me.

"Alright girls, time to get into the car. We are ready to go!" He boomed cheerfully. You see, my father is a retired Navy Seal and he takes us on these trips to train us to be survive in the wild. It is always the same time every year. It is always the three weeks surrounding the anniversary of my mother's passing. He always had to get out of the house if something reminded him of mom, like when Isis came home in soccer clothes. Mom played soccer in High School. I grabbed my backpack and got into the back seat. Isis got into the front with her People magazine. She glanced back at me and sighed.

"Nerd, why did you bring your schoolwork camping?" My dad reached over and smacked her in the arm, "Ouch!"

"Unlike you, I actually care about my education. Plus I am studying for my MCATs, you know the test that gets me into Medical school." I reply simply.

"You need to get you head out of that book and smell the roses. You know act like a normal teenager, you know the ones that go out on dates and go to parties. Girl, you get invited to college parties." Isis continued.

"Girls, stop it! I don't want you fighting this trip! Life is short. Today could be the last day we ever spend together. Now, no working on school stuff and no fighting. I want us to be able to work as family, not a company of strangers." Our father ordered. We simply nodded and went with what he wanted.

That was the best trip we had ever been on together.

He never knew that a year later, he would be dead.

~End of Flashback~

A year later, our father killed himself in his bedroom while I was at school and Isis was away at boot camp. I still beat myself up about it. I had been the last one to see him alive and I had been the one to find him. We had a standing Sunday dinner date. So when he didn't show, I got worried and went to look for him. I still have nightmares about it, not like I did. Sadly, it took his death to bring me and Isis closer than ever before. He didn't leave us a note or anything. I think that is what hurt Isis the most, because she hadn't heard from him. She wanted to know why, because he seemed depressed.

The sound of footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts. There wasn't any growling, so I figure it wasn't a Walker. I kept my eye locked on the lake in front of me as the person sat down next to me. I looked up and saw Glenn sitting there with his knees pressed to his chest. He glanced over at me, seeing me looking at him, and smiled weakly.

"I heard your fight with your sister. What she said was kind of uncalled for." He mumbles.

"It's fine. This world has changed us both. She used to be this bubbly outgoing girl, now she's quiet and reserved. You know, I used to be calmer. Now, I let my temper get the best of me." I reply, pulling at a piece of string hanging from my blanket.

"What were you thinking about before I came?"

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You don't have to answer me." He stuttered.

"No! It's alright," I took a breath, "I was thinking about this trip my dad, Isis, and I took. It was a year before my dad killed himself. It was the best and last trip we took as a family. We came back different. It didn't start out great, but it end amazing. I learned so much that trip." I rested my head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few hours, Glenn and I got to know each other. I learned that he never really dated and that he had a sister. He told me that she had died when he was 16 and she was 11, due to cancer. I told him that I lost my mom when I was 8, due to a drunk driver, and my dad when I was 17, due to suicide. I had to look away from him, I felt ashamed to be crying. The moon had just came out completely, when I suggested that we head back to camp. I thought that I caused my sister enough grief by running off. I didn't want her to think that something bad had happened to me.

The fire was burning bright and the group was chatting quietly. The rustling of the trees as we entered the camp ground must have gotten some people's attention, because Shane and Dale stood up.

"Don't shoot! It's Glenn and Ivy." Glenn yelled, raising his hands.

"What took you so long? Did ya get lost or somethin'?" Shane asks, coming towards us.

"Ivy Michelle Harris where have you been?" That obviously had to be my sister. She is the only one that knows my middle name.

"Why were you gone so long?" Lori asks.

"Shane, I didn't get lost. We were talking, which seemed to calm her down." Glenn replied, looking over at me.

"Isis, I wanted some space. So, I went for a walk and I found a lake. I sat down and watched the stars for a little bit. Glenn found me and we talked. Nothing happened." I moved away from Glenn, "I am going to head to bed. I will be sleeping in the Humvee tonight and tomorrow I will set up my tent, but for right now the Humvee will do. Goodnight." And I just walked away.

The next morning, I woke up to a pounding on the window next to my head. _'Why must people pound so hard? You'd think that they were Walkers or something.'_ I glanced up at the window, wiping the sleep from my eyes, and saw Lori standing there with a bowl. I sat up, pushing my blanket onto the car floor. My t-shirt had been moved so that you could almost see my boobs, so I pulled it down before getting out of the Humvee. I was only in a long t-shirt and a pair of boxers that I had taken after my father died. They were new, I didn't think it would be a big deal. I also had on some socks. I didn't mind being half naked or anything in front of these people. Once you've had your clothes stole in the locker room then had to walk out into the gym naked, you had no shame. If any of the guys tried anything that I didn't approve of I would just kick their butts. I have a black belt in MMA and I had been taking kickboxing classes since I was a small child. My dad thought that it would be a good idea to have me take those class, so that I could protect myself when I went to college.

"Carol and I made breakfast. I thought I'd bring you over a bowl. Isis said that you didn't usually ate breakfast, but Shane wants you to go on a run with Glenn and a couple of other people. So, you should probably eat up." She rambled, thrusting my bowl into my hand before running back to Shane. She seemed to be afraid of me, but I think that she should be more afraid of Shane. I don't know what it is about him that gives me the creeps, but there is something wrong and I don't like it.

The bowl was warm, which caused me to look down. The bowl was filled with oatmeal and fruit. I had taken six large spoons full of the food, before it was gone. It left me a little disappointed, but I got over it quickly. When I looked up from my food, I saw a blonde girl walking towards me.

"My name is Andrea. Shane told me to tell you to get ready, because we'll be leaving soon." I just nodded curtly, before heading back to the Humvee to get ready.

I pulled out my bag from the back, grabbing a set, of 'clean' clothes. I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top with a blue, white, and red plaid shirt, lastly I pulled on my leather biker boots, before getting back out of the Humvee. I ran a brush over my nappy red hair. I slung my backpack over both shoulders and headed towards the RV. I saw a group of people standing around the front of the RV, one them being Glenn, and walked over. Merle seemed to be the only one to actually see me join the group.

"Okay, once Ivy gets here I'll explain what we need you all to get." Shane said with an annoyed tone, probably thinking that I was taking my sweet time getting ready, and trying super hard to not stare at Lori's boobs.

"You know Shane, if you were actually paying attention to your surroundings and not just Lori's boobs then maybe you'd realize that I am here." I reply, pushing my way to where he was standing. There were a few snickers and a few gasps. He clenched his jaw, biting back a witty comeback that was most likely not as witty as he thought it would be.

"What did you just say to me?" Shane growled, stalking towards me.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? P-A-Y A-T-T-E-N-T-I-O-N T-O Y-O-U-R S- U-R-R-O-U-N-D-I-N-G-S N-O-T L-O-R-I-'-S B-O-O-B-S." I spelled it out. Glenn and a little dark haired girl broke out into giggles.

"Don't you talk to me like that ya little brat!" He hissed, basically spitting in my face. I took a step back, wiping his sip off of my face.

"That was tactless and gross." I stated simply, before turning on my heels and headed back towards the Humvee. I grabbed one of Isis' other bags that had a few weapons, some food, two changes of clothes, a blanket, and a few other necessities, setting down next to her tent. I planned on taking the Humvee, it had all of our supplies in it and I didn't want to leave her without anything.

The drive to the city was quiet, mostly because I was alone in my car. Once we got into the city, I pulled into an alleyway that seemed to be free of any Walkers. I jumped out of the Humvee, grabbing my tool kit from the pocket of my pack. And by tool kit, I mean my lock picking set. I slowly head towards the back door as the rest of the group turned the corner. I looked towards my other side for a second, checking for Walkers, before turning back to the door. I took the hair band that was around my wrist, tying my hair up in a ponytail before getting to work on the door. My tongue slipped in between my lips as I focused on the lock and the others got out of the car.

"What are ya doin'?" T-dog asks me, leaning over my shoulder.

"What does it look like boy, she doin' what ya be doin' in the hood nigga (A/N I hate that word so much, but it fits with Merles character)?" Merle's replies, making it totally racist. I heard the lock click then I twist the handle, opening the door.

"Not all brothers are criminals, you racist hick." T-dog retorts. I snort.

"Come on." I said simply, walking through the open door. The rest of the group followed after me. The store room was filled with boxes, "Andrea look these boxes, if there is anything that you'd think the group will need, pack it into the Humvee. Glenn, search the other shops on this street and the next one. Merle and guy I don't know, I want you to go to the roof and keep watch. T-dog and I, will be going to look through the actual shop and staff room. We leave in an hour." Merle looked at me like I'd grown three heads and one was checking him out.

"Who died and made ya the boss, honey?" Merle grunted. Everyone looked at him.

"Shut it, Merle. Ivy's plan actually sounds like a good plan. So, we are doing it." The guy I still didn't know replied for me.

"Thank you." I whispered, heading towards the store. T-dog followed after me quickly, trying to keep himself from hitting Merle.

"Thank you for not puttin' me with that hick. I don't think that I'd last with 'im." I simply nodded. I went to the racks and started to grab clothing off of the hangers.

I looked behind the counter, seeing some shopping bag on the floor. While I was grabbing the bags, I looked up and saw some Walkers walking in front of the windows. I looked around quickly, seeing a little shoe laying on its side about a foot away from me. I reached over and picked it up from the ground, throwing it at T-dog. He looked over at me and I pointed over at the door at the Walkers then pointed at the ground. He nodded, quietly getting on all fours and crawling towards me. I passed him a couple of the bags and continued to filling them as quietly as I could. By the time the Walkers left, I had about seven bags pack while T-dog had five bags packed. Standing up, I dusted myself off and grabbed a couple of my bags.

"I'll take this to the Humvee and see how Andrea is doin', alright?" He just nodded, "If ya want, ya can either stay in here and grab more clothes or go check on Merle." He just rolled his eyes, I laughed knowing that he'd rather bag clothes then go check on Merle.

During my walk from the actual shop to the store room, I nearly tripped over a couple of purses. It would be karma to trip over something that women would fighting over on Black Friday. I never really carried a purse around, mostly I carried a messenger bag. I only carried one around when I had to go to Formal events, like weddings and charity events. It is sad that we, people, spent a lot of time planning said events and getting ready for them, and not enough time learning important skills; like hunting and building a fire.

"I put some of the boxes in the Humvee, not all of the boxes had stuff that were at the top of the list in them. We can always come back and get them." She said, going back to the box in front of her.

"Alright, I am going to put these bags in the car then I'll be right back." She nodded. I pushed the door open and checked for Walkers, I like that term better than Zombies, before racing towards the Humvee.

Pulling open the back, I shoved the bags on the blanket cover floor. I was closing the door when I saw Glenn running down the alleyway. He put his hands on my shoulder, panting heavily. I raised my eyebrows at him, removing one of his hands from my shoulder, he held up a finger signaling me to hold on a minute.

"There are two shops just up the block that have things that we may need. I can take you there, if you want me too. They seem to be pretty secure and untouched." I nodded.

"I have to go tell Andrea before we go, don't want to have anybody freaking out because they don't know where I am. Get in the passenger seat and I'll be right back." He did as I said. I poked my head into the store room. "Andrea, Glenn is going to take me to a couple of shops down the street so that I can gather the things that we need. If anything goes wrong or you need me, the guy upstairs with Merle has a radio. I have one too, in the Humvee. Turn in to channel 3 and beep twice."

"Alright, I'll tell the guys." I looked down at the end of the alleyway, seeing a couple of Walkers.

' _Well, this should be interesting.'_

 **~ To the person who commented, the reason I am having Daryl be with an OC is because that OC is based off of my best friend and she loves Daryl. I originally had been writing on Quotev, but I haven't been getting on there much since finding this site. I will have Maggie getting with someone, but I won't have it be Daryl. There will be some drama between Glenn, Maggie, and Ivy that relates to Glenn and Maggie's relationship on the show. And for the people who want to know (even if you don't), I want to say that I love Maggie; I just don't want her and Glenn together. I love Glenn.**

 **Have a lovely night!**

 **PS Thanks for the comment!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn directed me to the shops and to where I could park without worrying about to many Walkers. When I tried to send him back to the others, he protested.

"Glenn, I can handle this on my own. I think that the other need you more than I do right now. They are the ones that have to deal with Merle and you know how much of an asshole he can be." I tried to reason.

"I know, but it doesn't feel right leaving you here to get supplies. What if you get surrounded? What if the Humvee gets surrounded?" Worry filled his eyes.

"I can handle it, Glenn. Please just go back to the others." I pleaded.

"Alright." He sighed.

He hugged me, which surprised me, before ducking out of the alleyway.

While I was packing the Humvee with supplies, the rest of my group was getting acquainted with a new guy and surrounded by Walkers.

Isis P.O.V

The sun was shining bright over me and the rest of camp. Carol was teaching the kids, while folding clothes. It looked like Jim was chopping some wood for the fire tonight. Dale was sitting on one end of the RV watching Amy hang clothes. I couldn't see Shane and Lori, so I figure that they are in the woods having sex or looking for mushrooms and berries. I really hope that it is the latter, because of Carl.

I was sitting on top of the RV in a lawn chair that Dale let me borrow, keeping watch and trying to read a book that I stuck in my pack. The bobbed up and down, because of how shaky my knees are. Ivy and I haven't been away from each other this long since the world went to the dogs. Plus I hadn't really apologized to her about last night.

' _Where could they be, they said that they'd only be gone a couple of hours? It has been like three already. What if Merle did something to cause Ivy to get hurt? What if Merle hurt her, he did call her a disrespectful stuck up bitch. I hope the whole group is alright. Some of the people that went have families here at camp.'_ I scan the camp, making sure there wasn't anything wrong. I saw Ed getting out of his tent, he's heading towards the tree line.

' _Like Ivy and I, Amy and Andrea are sisters. Morales has a wife and kids. Merle does have a brother, I think that his name is Daryl. I think that Jacqui and T-Dog are together, but they both went on the run. Glenn doesn't have anyone here. Then there is my sister and we only have each other.'_ Shane and Lori came walking out of the trees closet to his tent. They look like they had been rolling around in the grass.

' _I may have been a Marine before this, but I feel weak for being scared all of the time. My sister has always been braver than me. I really worry for her though, because she doesn't know her limits and she'll keep pushing until there is nothing left. I don't know what I'd do without her. I had been so mean to her when we were growing up, I haven't really apologized. She-'_

A loud car alarm brought me out of my thoughts and caused me to nearly fall out of my seat. I did however drop my book, which slid off of the roof. I looked up from where my book used to be to see a bright red sports car pull up next to Shane's Jeep. Everyone around me covered their ears, trying to block out the loud noise. I looked over at Shane, seeing that he looked pissed. Glenn popped his head out of the car window, before getting out. He smiled proudly at his ride. _'Men and their cars.'_

"Shut that damn thing up!" Shane yelled over the alarm.

"I don't know how!" Glenn yelled back. Shane popped the hood of the car and fooled with some wires around the engine, one of them must have been for the horn because the beeping stopped.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have just attracted every Walker in the area to our location. You might have just killed us all." Shane's face was bright red as he got in Glenn's face and poked his chest. This caused Dale to step in.

"Hey! Back up, Shane."

"I drove around a lot before heading here. We are in the mountains, the sound echoed off of the trees and stuff. They don't know where we are." Glenn explained, rubbing his chest.

"Where is Andrea? Where is the rest of the group?" She asks Glenn.

"They are right behind me." He replied, trying not to look over at me.

"Glenn, why aren't you looking at me? Glenn, where is my sister?" I ask, he was going to reply but was cut off by this white box truck pulling up. I looked back at it, only seeing T-dog, Andrea, Jacqui, and Morales got out. I didn't see my sister.

"Sorry, guys we had a bit of a geek problem." T-dog said.

"How did you get back?" Shane asks.

"It was all Helicopter Man." He replied.

"Who?" Carol asks, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on out, Helicopter Man!" A man in a police uniform came out from behind the truck and stood in front of us. Shane and the unknown man just kind of stared at each other. Carl and Lori burst into tears, it was like they were looking at a ghost. Carl's tears seemed to be of pure happiness with a little pain, but Lori's seemed to be out of guilt.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl yelled, taking off towards the man. "Carl." The man breathed, meeting him in the middle. They hugged hard. Lori came up to them and kissed the man.

"I am sorry to interrupt this little reunion but who are you?" Dale asks.

"Rick. Rick Grimes." After that everyone started talking and hugging their family members. I was starting to get pissed off.

"Where is She? Where is my sister?!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in anger. Everyone turned to me, finally realizing that there was someone still missing. The group that went on that run looked down at their feet. "What happened to my sister, is she dead?" Andrea sighed.

"We don't know. She went to these other shops a block away from us right before the Walkers started to surround us. We tried to reach her on the walkie-talkie but she never replied. We just assumed that the Walkers found her." She replied simply, like it didn't matter. It was like my sister was trash or someone without a family, which meant that it didn't matter that she was probably dead. The way she said that made me want to kill her. Ah! This woman's careless tone just pissed me off a little more.

"You just up and left my baby sister, because you figured she was getting eaten by fuckin' Walkers! I can't believe you people would do that! What did my sister ever do to ya'll? Yeah, she yelled at Merle and Shane but she had every right!" I gasped for air, before returning to my rant. "And speaking of Merle, where is he? Did you leave him there like you left my sister? Daryl is going to be pissed off when he comes back and finds out that you left his kin!" I start getting louder, as I move closer to Andrea.

"He was a danger to the group and he beat up T-dog. I had to stop him, so I handcuffed him to the roof. When I got back to get them, T-dog had informed me that he dropped the key down a drain and we couldn't get it back. T-dog said that chained the door closed, locking it with a pad lock to keep the Walkers out. He's safe for now, well as long as he doesn't do something stupid." Rick replied, trying to pull me away from Andrea. I was too busy yelling at everyone to hear a car pull up behind Glenn's sports car.

"I wouldn't get to close, officer. Andrea is getting her ass chewed out by a United States Marine. A Marine that could kill someone with her pinky finger." A familiar voiced teased. We all turned around, shocked looks crossed everyone's face at seeing my sister stood there.

"Ivy?"

 **(A/N Thank you for reading! Pleeeeeeaaassseee review it! It would mean a lot if ya'll did that for me! What do you think so far? Am I doing alright? I am thinking about starting another story. Not The Walking Dead, though I might do that. But something else. What do you think? Or should I wait? Let me know.**

 **Have a lovely weekend! Or Week!**

 **Smile everyday! It keeps the sadness away!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Isis' P.O.V._

 _"I wouldn't get to close, officer. Andrea is getting her ass chewed out by a United States Marine. A Marine that could kill someone with her pinky finger." A familiar voiced teased. We all turned around, shocked looks crossed everyone's face at seeing my sister stood there._

 _"Ivy?"_

….Now….

Ivy P.O.V.

"Ivy?" My sister asks, with tears in her eyes. I nodded. She lunged forward, pulling me into a hug. The hug was tight ant panicked. I held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go. I almost didn't make it home. And that scared me, no matter how calm I act those beasts scare me. She pulled back first, only to smack me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I yelp, cradling my cheek.

"Where have you been? I thought that you had left me or worse gotten eaten by a damn Walker! You didn't even try to radio in." She glared at me.

"I am fine, Issy. I just got stuck in a shop for a little while. Once I was able to get out, I came straight here. I would never leave you here by yourself. Especially with these people." She just nodded. I could see a couple of people had disgruntled looks on their faces, I think it was from my last comment to Isis but I don't really care. Once we parted completely, we saw that the group was watching us.

"Haven't ya'll ever seen two sisters hug before?" She hissed. I saw that Ansley was watching me with big doe eyes. I bent down and held open my arms. She ran into them, hugging me hard.

"I am glad that you are alright." She whispered in my ear before going back over to Carl. I smiled and went back to the Humvee. I quickly changed into a blue plaid shirt with a white tank under it, a pair of blue jeans, and my biker boots.

I went to the back of the Humvee and set out some packs that I found while hiding from the Walkers. I pack each bag a little differently.

For Coral's back, I put in some little girl clothes for Sophia, some tanks and cargos for her, and a couple of shirts for Ed. I also put some hygiene products from this drug store that Isis and I hit before coming here.

For Lori's bag, I put in some underwear and shirts for Carl plus some new pants, a couple of new shirts for her, and a couple of outfits for Officer guy; I also gave them hygiene products.

Shane got clothes and hygiene products; I may have also put some condoms in his bag.

I gave Dale and Ansley a couple new outfits, along with hygiene stuff. I snuck in a new pair of shoes for her.

Glenn got clothes, a hat, and some hygiene products. I may have thrown in some socks and lotion into his bag. I find that funny, I don't know how he will find it, but I can't wait to find out.

I made Daryl a bag with some sleeveless shirts and shirts with sleeves in it. I also put some loose jeans and a new belt in it. I may have put in a little more hygiene products in his bag then the others.

Amy and Andrea got the same thing. Well, everyone else got the same thing. Some just more than others, because of the size of their family. I went and dropped off each bag to their respective people and headed to reorganize the Humvee.

Once everything was nice and neat, I laid out a blanket to take a nap. It is exhausting fighting for your life then coming back to your group and putting together packs with things each group needs and having to pass them out.

….2 hours later…

After what seemed like minutes, I was woken up by the sound of fighting. I groaned, getting up from my comfortable spot and out of the Humvee. Once the sleep was gone from my eyes, I saw Daryl going after T-dog. I saw my sister looking a little panicked, so I ran over to her. When I grabbed her hand, she jumped. Then she saw that it was only me. I pulled her to the Humvee, only to pull out a paper bag and hand it to her, She breathed into it a couple of times before handing it back to me. I grabbed my pack and the pack I made for Daryl, which I hadn't set by his tent in fear Merle was in it.

Daryl was ranting and raving to himself about who knows what, when I came to a stop in front of him. He looked up from his feet, only to glare at me. I dropped his bag at his feet and turned to leave. Feeling a hand grip onto mine, I turned around and saw Daryl.

"I know you went with the group to the city. Were you apart of them leavin' Merle?" I look at him a little confused,

"Merle isn't here? I didn't know. I got stuck in a shop way down the block from where I left them. I left him to watch the streets from the roof with Morales. I just got back a couple of hours ago myself. I am sorry about your brother. He may have been a prick and asshole, but he didn't deserve to be left behind. Oh, don't look at me like that. You know your brother can be a dick."

"Thanks." He mutters, heading back to his tent with his bag.

I sighed and shook my head. I don't really understand how a guy who can be sweet, only when he chooses to, can be related to someone like Merle. I've only known this group a few days, but there are some of them that have become like family to me. I can see Daryl becoming really close family.

My bag began to slip from my shoulders, so I fixed it and headed off to the woods. .


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Chapter:_

 _"I know you went with the group to the city. Were you apart of them leavin' Merle?" I look at him a little confused,_

 _"Merle isn't here? I didn't know. I got stuck in a shop way down the block from where I left them. I left him to watch the streets from the roof with Morales. I just got back a couple of hours ago myself. I am sorry about your brother. He may have been a prick and asshole, but he didn't deserve to be left behind. Oh, don't look at me like that. You know your brother can be a dick."_

 _"Thanks." He mutters, heading back to his tent with his bag._

 _I sighed and shook my head. I don't really understand how a guy who can be sweet, only when he chooses to, can be related to someone like Merle. I've only known this group a few days, but there are some of them that have become like family to me. I can see Daryl becoming really close family._

 _My bag began to slip from my shoulders, so I fixed it and headed off to the woods._

…Ivy's P.O.V. …

I was heading down towards the river to wash off. It's gross to walk around covered in Walker blood and dirt all the time. A twig snapped behind me, causing me to swirl around holding my knife. Glenn poked his head out of the trees, rubbing his neck sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, slipping my knife back into my belt.

"I could have killed you." I said, continuing on my way.

"But you didn't." He replied, stepping up next to me.

"I would have if you had been Shane or a Walker."

"You would kill Shane?" He looked down at me.

"Yes. He is creepy. There is something weird about him. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean."

Once at the lake, I took off my bag and the dirt clothes I had been wearing. I heard a squeak come from behind me, turning around I saw Glenn standing there with a red face. I pulled my hygiene products out of my pack and set them on a fallen tree that laid in the water. I got into the water and began to scrub myself clean. I had to scrub hard at the Walk blood to get it off of me. I turned away from Glenn and the shore, just trying relaxed in the water. Soon, I heard little splashes coming from behind me. I turned and saw Glenn getting in, his clothes discarded next to mine.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks, looking at me.

"No, I don't mind at all." I reply, moving towards him.

We met in the middle, both of us lost in the other's eyes. I just looked up at him and smiled. I don't what it is about him, but he makes me feel like a normal 23 year old. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I let him pull me in, before leaning up to press my lips to his.

Things got heated fasted, so I pulled away. I shook my head, grabbing my stuff and heading towards the shore. Glenn watched me as I sat next to our stuff, a frown graced his lips and it was my fault.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, slipping on a clean shirt.

"It's okay. We hardly know each other." He said softly, sitting down next to me.

"It's not that." I pull on new underwear, as Glenn pulls out his from the pack next to him.

"Then what is it?" I sigh.

"The last time I had sex, it was forced. I haven't had sex since then." I pulled on my shorts.

"Did you know the person?" He asks, pulling on a pair of sweats.

"Yeah, he was my mentor. He was someone I looked up too." I frown, pulling put the blanket from my pack.

"So, he-" I cut him off, stuffing my dirty clothes into my bag.

"I am tired. Can we not talk about this?" He nodded, stuffing his dirty clothes into his bag.

I laid down with my head on my pack, throwing the blanket over myself. I left enough room for Glenn to climb under when he was ready. I felt Glenn wrap his arms around me as I fell asleep.

…The Next Morning…

I woke up to soft snores and a warm body wrapped around mine. I looked my shoulder, seeing Glenn sleeping peaceful next to me. I couldn't help the smile that started to form on my lips. This may have been the best sleep that he (and I) has gotten since the outbreak. I am glad that I could help him get a good night sleep. And we didn't even do anything but kiss last night. I close my eyes and sigh happily. I have never felt this way about a guy before, this feeling is new and confusing. I don't know what to make of it. I have always let logic run my life, so this is so weird for me.

I closed my eyes again, taking in the quiet and peacefulness that has surrounded us. Soon, I heard Glenn stir next to me. He leaned over and kissed the side of my head. I giggle, which made him jump.

"I thought that you were asleep." He whispered, sitting up. He and I both grabbed our packs.

"I woke up a little while ago, I just closed my eyes." I reply sitting up, pulling clean day clothes from my bag. I stripped out of my night clothes, pulling on a tank-top with a black vest, dark blue jeans, and my biker boots. I slipped on my belt that held my weapons as we headed back towards camp. We didn't talk at all, we didn't even hold hands. We just walked. It was nice, a little weird, but nice.

I could hear my sister yelling my name as we broke through the tree line. Carl was the first to see us, so he yelled at my sister. She turned, seeing both me and Glenn walking towards her. She ran at us, mostly me.

"How many times have I told you not to go somewhere without telling me? I was scared that a Zombie had gotten to ya." She ranted, before slapping my arm.

"No need to get violent with me, I went to the lake to take a bath. You know to get clean." I replied. My sister wanted to reply, but was cut off by Daryl yelling for her and Glenn.

"Come on Chinaman! You too Isis! Don't be wastin' my time, we gotta go get my brother." My sister looked at me. She pulled me into a hug, whispering 'I love you' in my ear, before following after him.

"I am Korean." Glenn muttered, heading towards him. I grabbed his wrist, turning him around.

"Be safe." I whisper.

"I promise." He replied before kissing my forehead and heading to truck. I sighed and looked away as they left.

 _…Third Person…_

 _That was the last peaceful moment that Glenn and Ivy shared before everything went wrong._

 _ **A/N Hey! Happy 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July!**_

 _ **I would have updated before now, but I was at my sisters.**_

 _ **I am gonna be aunt again! I am super excited!**_

 _ **I am also trying something new with the …headers… for each section. What do you think? Review, please.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Love ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

…Ivy's POV…

I watch, as the small group leaves to find Merle. It surprised me, when my sister said that she was going to help collect Merle from the roof. She doesn't even like Merle. I think it has something to do with Daryl, but I am completely sure. I sighed and headed back to the Humvee. Pulling open the back door, I tossed my pack on the seat. I was grabbing the blanket off of the floor, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I swirled around, point my gun at the person who touched me, trying to keep the flashbacks from coming back. Once I noticed that it was just Amy, I put my gun away. She looked terrified.

"I am so sorry, Amy. I didn't know it was you. I thought that it was Shane or something." I stammered, looking down at my feet.

"It's alright, I guess I should have said something." She smiled softly.

"I am still really sorry."

"Seriously, it's cool. Everyone has become so jumpy since the world went to hell." I sighed and picked at my nails.

"I was jumpy before all of this happened." I muttered, feeling her curious stare. I knew she was going to say something, but was cut off by Lori and Carol coming over.

"Alright ladies, it is time to go do the laundry. We've picked everyone's dirty clothes, minus Dixon's and yours Ivy." Carol spoke softly, glancing back at Ed. He gives me the serious creeps.

"I'll get Isis' and I's clothes from the Humvee, then I'll meet you back here. Does that sound like a plan?" I ask, both her and Lori nodded. I smiled softly, before turning back to the Humvee and gathering all of the dirty clothes into a bag. Once the clothes were in the bag, I grabbed my gun and a knife from the seat.

I jumped out of the car, making my way towards the R.V. where Carol, Lori, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui were standing. All but Amy, who gave me a bright smile, gave me a small smile. I returned the gesture and held up my bag. Carol took it from me and went to put it in her Cherokee. No one said anything as we piled into the two cars we were taking to the river. They didn't have room for me though, so I told them that I would just meet them there. It seems like a nice day for a walk.

"I can walk, I've been walking to that lake every night since I got here. Anyways, I need some time to myself. I can take care of myself, so you don't have to worry about me." I went to walk away, but Amy stopped me.

"I'll walk with you!" She beamed.

"Amy she-" Andrea tried to speak, but I cut her off.

"It's fine Andrea. Amy can walk with me if she really wants too." I replied, causing Amy to squealed, grabbing my arm.

"We'll meet you there, I promise." She yelled over her shoulder, pulling me behind her.

We walked in silence for a little bit, just listening to the sounds coming from nature. After a little bit, Amy release a loud sigh. I looked over at her, a small smile fell upon my face.

"What is on your mind kid?" I ask. She laughed.

"We are like the same age, Ivy. I don't see why I am the kid."

"Well Amy, I have gone to Medical school and I've got a Doctorate. I have done a lot of things that make me older than you." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I get it! But have you had sex?" She asks, causing me to blush.

"Yes." I mumbled, trying to not cry or show pain.

"Oh! How many times? Did you have a good time?" She asks quickly, bouncing on her feet. I just stop.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I snap, moving away from her.

"Why? Sex isn't a bad thing. My first time was so romantic and amazing. His name was Theo and we were both 17. It was after our junior prom and he had rented us a room at this nice hotel. He had laid out candles and rose petals." She giggled, staring off into space.

"Well, my first time was nothing like that!" I said, heading towards the lake. Amy followed behind me.

"What was it like?"

"Amy, stop."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Just tell me." That was it, I have had enough.

"My first time was taken from me! I was forced, okay?" I yelled looking at her. The tears I had been trying to hold in, came pouring out.

"What?" I sighed and looked down.

"I was 18. I had gone to this conference with another doctor. He worked for the CDC at the time and he was married. The first couple days of the conference were going great. I had met some of the people that inspired me to become a doctor. I was having a great time until," I cleared my throat, blinking away the tears, "he came to my room drunk. When I opened the door, he forced his way passed me. He had this bottle of champagne, he said he wanted to celebrate. I asked him what he was celebrating. He said that his wife got the job he had applied for. He hadn't known that his wife had applied for that job. Once he chugged the bottle, he made his way towards me. He forced himself onto me, pushing me onto the bed. I kept saying no and stop, but he didn't. He-" A tear slipped down my cheek, "He ripped my clothes off, forcing himself into me. When he finished, he left. I left the conference early, not wanting to be near him." She was crying now too.

"I am so sorry, if I would have known I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. No one else knows, not even my sister. There is something else" She looked up.

"What?"

"A month or so later, I found out I was pregnant. I called him, letting him know that he had gotten me pregnant when he raped me. He drove to my apartment and forced me to get an abortion. He killed my baby, which killed a little piece of me."

"Oh my god. If we ever find him, I am going to kill him." We walked in silence for a little bit.

"Glenn and I almost slept together last night, but we ended up cuddling down by the lake. We did make out. A lot." I blurted.

"Oh my."

"When he woke up this morning, he thought I was sleeping and he kissed my head."

"You guys are so adorable!" She gushed, pushing through the trees. The girls were standing on the shore line waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long? Did you get her lost?" Andrea directed the question at me, shooting glares at me.

"Stop it, Andrea. We had to go to the restroom. That is what took us so long. Gosh, I am not 12 anymore." Amy said, stepping in front of me. I brushed the last few tears away and walked passed the sisters. I hate crying in front of people, especially people I don't know. I saw that the other girls had started working on the laundry and went to help them. I sat down next to Carol and grabbed the scrub brush from my bag.

"Do you happen to have an extra bar of soap I can borrow, I think I left mine up at the camp?" I ask, softly. She nodded, handing me some soap. I started scrubbing someone's underwear, which was really gross because it looked like they didn't use something to clean themselves after they went to the bathroom, which left track marks in the back of them.

"Hey! Red! Why is you washin' my underwear?" A voice behind me asks, I turned and saw that it was Ed. I dropped the underwear and cleaning tools.

"Do ya have a problem with me washin' them or something?" I ask, standing up.

"Yeah, I do. Only my wife can wash them. Ya know, because it is her job too." He growled, stepping closer to me.

"Well, last time I checked this was a committee and we do things together. That means we wash each other's clothes and that means I can wash your nasty underwear. And By the way, you need to learn how to wipe your ass. It's not healthy to let shit crust on your ass and asshole. It can cause an infection, which might kill you." He looked like he was about to explode.

"Now, you listen here little girl." He pointed his finger in my face. I quickly grabbed it, twisting it and his whole arm behind his back. I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I am not your wife or your daughter, I won't take your bull shit. I won't let you hit me, boss me around, or abuse me in anyway. Oh and if I get wind that you're touchin' them in way that is harmful or inappropriate, I will hurt you. You know, I could kill you and make it look like an accident. I could take ya out on a 'run' and let the walkers have you." I hissed, letting him go. He fell to his knees, whining and rubbing his shoulder.

"Now, why don't we get back to our chores ladies?" I said, turning towards the other girls.


	8. Chapter 8

…Ivy's POV…

While I washed someone's cargo short, the girl's conversed over the last camp gossip. I don't really get why girls gossip so much (and I am a girl), but I guess that is what normal girls do. I could feel Amy looking at me every few minutes, it was starting to become unnerving and annoying. I wanted to tell her to stop looking at me, but I knew it would raise questions from the other girls and I did not want that to happen. I sigh and toss the cargo pants into the basket next to me.

"I miss my Maytag." Carol sighs, looking up from her clothes.

"Me too." Jacqui said.

"I miss texting and my computer." Amy giggles simply.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said, causing all of us to look over at her. Carol looked back at Ed, who was smoking and leaning against the truck watching us.

"Me too." Carol whispers. There was a little bit of silence, then we all started to laugh. Soon the fun ended, because of Ed.

"What's so funny?" He asks, walking towards us. He tossed his cigarette off to the side.

"Nothin'" Carol whimpers, looking down at the piece of cloth in her hands.

"Yeah well, this ain't no party. So, ya better get back to washin' my things."

"If you don't like how your things are being washed then you can get your lazy ass over here and wash them yourself." Andrea hissed, getting into his face. She shoved a piece of clothing into his chest. ED growled at her.

"You don't tell me what to do you college-goin' uppity bitch."

"Hey, there is no need for that talk! There is a kid down here. And you have no right to talk to her like that. You're just mad, because she was smart enough to actually go to college. Man, I went to college and got my PHD before I was old enough to drink." I snorted, leaning back. He didn't even give me a second look, he just turned to look at Carol. How rude.

"Come on, woman." He said, grabbing onto Carol's arm. I heard water splashing and turned to see Shane stalking towards Ed. _Oh shit._

Once he got to Ed, he snatched him up by the collar of his shirt and started yelling at him. Ed must have said something to Shane, because he started to wail on Ed. Carol started to yell for Shane to stop, but he didn't. Lori had to hold Carol back when she went to get in the middle. With one last punch, Shane leaned in and whispered a threat into Ed's ear. Carol broke free from Lori's grip just as Ed hit the ground. She started to baby him. The other girls tried to convince her to get back over to where we were all standing.

I watched Shane stalk back over to Carl. He gives me the creeps. Shane not Carl, I like Carl. I got up, leaving my basket on the ground. I am tired of all the fighting and yelling. Even though, I was a part of it earlier today. I took off towards the trees. I ran hard, trying not to trip over any tree roots or fallen tree limps.

…Back at Camp…

I could see camp just through some trees, when I tripped over a tree root and rolled into camp. I landed hard on my back, causing a soft hiss of pain to leave my mouth. I laid in the dirt for a couple of minutes, before getting up and dusting myself off. I looked around, only seeing Dale sitting on top of the R.V. keeping watch. He was facing the other direction, so he couldn't have seen my accident. So, I headed back over to my Humvee.

"Are you alright?" A small voice asks from behind me. I turned, seeing a little tan girl standing there. She was clutching a homemade doll. She kind of looks like Morales. I figure she is his daughter.

"Yes, I am alright. I just tripped over a tree root. I am a little sore, but there isn't any serious damage. But thank you for asking." I reply, smiling softly.

"That's good. I just wanted to see if you were okay." I just nodded in understanding.

"Well, I am going to go rest." She nodded, walking back to her mother. I smiled to myself, walking over to the Humvee to change into some new clothes. I pulled on an oversized shirt and a pair of gray leggings. I laid down in the back on some extra blankets, falling asleep quickly.

…Later that Night…

I had slept right up until dinner. Amy came to wake me up, I would fallen back asleep if she hadn't of stolen the thin sheet that I had covering me. When I looked up her, she was smirking like a fool. I glared at her, getting out of the Humvee. She didn't say anything to me, she just pointed at me then at the fire and made her fingers walk. I rolled my eyes, before walking over. Everyone else was sitting around the fire eating fish. I smiled at Lori as she handed me my plate. Before I started eating, I looked around and noticed that no one who went to find Merle were back yet. That worried me.

"Where is the rest of the group?" No one said anything, "Guys, where are they?" I stood up, gripping my plate.

"They haven't come back yet." Shane replied. Without saying anything to anyone, I jogged away from them to the R.V.

I sat at the table in the R.V., eating alone. The whole time I ate, no one came in. I figure they are all worried about me biting their heads off if they did come in and bothered me. I don't blame them, but I am more worried about my sister and the rest of the team. I know that my anger issues steam from being bullied a lot in high school and even in college. Then add on being attacked by a mentor at a convention when I was 18. I am an aggressive control freak. I need to stop or else I am going to get myself, or someone I cared about, killed. If someone died because I got careless, I don't think I could handle that. I would go insane. I shoved the last bite of fish in my mouth before exiting the R.V. I threw my plate into the fire. Amy was watching me. She pointed to the R.V. and held up three fingers. She wants to meet with me in the R.V. in three minutes. I nod and head back into the R.V. Soon, I heard Andrea asking Amy where she was going.

" _I am going to the bathroom, god. I am trying to be discreet about it."_ Amy joked, heading towards the R.V. She opened the door, quickly climbing into it. She sat in the sit across from me.

"Are you okay, Ivy?" Amy asks, walking into the bathroom.

"I am alright. Why?" I reply.

"I was just wondering because you left the river right after Shane beat the shit out of Ed."

"I just didn't want to be there anymore, I was tired of all the fighting and yelling. I know I am a hypocrite, because I yelled at him and threatened him, but I just didn't want to be there anymore. I just knew that Carol would want me to help him and I didn't want too."

"Oh okay. I know the fight was pretty intense. I get that you didn't want to help him and who would have felt like you had to if she asked, because of the oath you took. Hold one sec, I have to use the bathroom," I nodded. She smiled at me, getting up from the seat. She went into the bathroom, "do you see any toilet paper out there?"

"No, but I have some in the Humvee. I'll go get it." I got up, leaving her in the bathroom. My car was a little ways away from Dale's, so it took me two minutes to get there. I popped the back, using the flashlight sitting on the side I looked around for the toilet paper. The back of the Humvee is crowded with stuff from the last run and from the things we had with us when we got here.

"Hey, Iv. Did you find the toilet- Ah!" Her scream echoed through the whole camp.

"AMY!" Both Andrea and I screamed. I pulled my gun from my open bag, also grabbing my knife. I was running towards her, when I saw more coming.

One was heading towards Ansley, who had gotten up to go the R.V. She screamed as it got closer. I got to her before it did. I shot it in the head, before pulling her towards the R.V. I forced her up the latter, telling her to climb up and not move. I kept shooting the walkers. A walker tried to get the little girl from earlier, so I took my knife and shoved it into its skull. I pushed the little girl towards Morales' wife, who grabbed onto the little girl. Everyone around me was trying to protect themselves and their loved ones. Some were lucky, others were not. Andrea was on the ground holding Amy. A walker came up behind her, I shot it. She looked up and saw me. I bent down next to her, grabbing Amy's hand. I sat there while the others took care of the last couple of walkers.

"An-and-rea. I-I lov-e you." Amy choked out. Andrea sobbed harder.

"No. Don't go. I love you."

"I am sorry. I didn't get the toilet paper faster. I should have been there to protect you. It is my fault."

"No-ot yo-your fau-lt." She coughed, a tear fell down her cheek.

"I am sorry." I kissed her forehead, leaving her and Andrea alone.

I looked around camp, seeing some people grieving the loss of their loved ones and some holding onto the ones they've got left. I saw Glenn standing over by Dale, he was looking at me. I gave him a sad smile, before looking around for Isis.

"Isis! Where are you? Where is my sister?" I yelling, around frantically.

"I am right here." She yelled, running towards me. We met in the middle.

"Oh, thank the Lord you are alright." I cried, pulling her into a hug. "I was so worried that you had been hurt. Or worse bitten. I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

"I am alright. Are you?" She asks, pulling away from me.

"Yeah, I was by the R.V. I had put Ansley on top of it to protect her. When the last of the walkers were being taken care of, I sat with Andrea and Amy. Amy got bit."

"Yeah! She saved me from being Walker food." The little girl from earlier gushed. Morales and his wife smiled at me gratefully.

"Think nothing of it." I smiled at her, patting her on the head.

Ansley got off the top of the R.V. and pulled Dale into a hug. They held each other tightly for a few minutes before she pulled away from him. She whispered something into his ear, causing him to nod. She smiled, running over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist squeezing me.

"Thank you for saving my life." She mumble into my stomach.

"Anytime Ansley, I mean it." I hugged her back, before sending her back to Dale.

I looked at Glenn. He looked conflicted about something. I moved towards him, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding onto me tightly. I buried my face into his shoulder, while he did the same thing to me. We held each other, not wanting to let go. It was like we were both afraid that the other was going to disappear if we let go, so we didn't. Isis was standing next to Daryl, watching us. She had a smug smirk on her face. I flipped her off, before pulling away from Glenn. I didn't get far, before he pulled me into a kiss. I eyes flattered closed and I melted into him.

There were wolf whistles and cat calls. We pulled apart, blushing. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, let's get to work. It is going to be a long night." Rick said, making everyone go still.

" _Here we go."_

…

 **A/N Hey!**

 **That was chapter 8! A little depressing, I know! I almost let Amy live, but I didn't. When I wrote this Quotev, I did save Amy, but I changed my mind for this version. I didn't finish this story on there, because there were a lot of problems.**

 **What did you think of that kiss between Glenn and Ivy? Glivy (Ship name)?**

 **Will this be the start of something? What about Glenn/Maggie? Do you want there to be some Glenn/Maggie action? In the next couple of chapters, you'll be meeting people from Ivy and Isis' past that you may know. How will these people be connected, you ask. You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **I want to thank everyone who is following this story and/or favorited it! It means a lot to me that you all like it.**

 **I would totally love you all ( I will love you if you don't, but I digress) if you all reviewed!**

 **Thank You!**

 **G-V Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

…Ivy's POV…

No one got any sleep that night, not even the kids. Lori hadn't let Carl, who was frightened out of his little mind, out of her sight. Sophia didn't have a tent to sleep in, though I did let her rest in the back of the Humvee. Morales' kids stand tucked into their mother's side, holding onto her for dear life. Ansley sat on top of the RV with a blanket and a book. I never saw her turn a single page of said book. When daylight came along, everyone ate or at least tried to eat some breakfast before cleaning up the camp.

I was one of the three people that dug holes for our dead survivors. We didn't have to dig very many, because of the number of holes that Jim dug yesterday before Shane tied him to a tree for acting insane. I tossed the shovel Dale gave me down and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I took a deep breath then coughed, because dirt got in my lunges. I held onto my chest and gasped. The few people that were working around me stopped, shooting worried glances my way.

"Are you alright, Ivy?" Morales asks, laying a body down next to my hole.

"I got some dirt in my lunges. All I need is some water then I'll be back alright." I replied weakly. I leaned back against the side of my hole. Digging all of these holes remembers be of that book called Holes that was turned into a movie with Shia LaBeouf.

"You have been working twice as hard as you should be Ivy, why don't you take a break?" He suggests. I nod, pulling myself (with a little hop) out of the deep hole I created. I saw Glenn yelling something at T and Daryl. He seemed truly upset. They scowled at him before taking the body that they had been carrying to the holes. I saw him watching me as I walked passed, he trailed off as I gave him a little wave. I giggled, making my way towards the Humvee.

I heaved the trunk of the Humvee open, lugging my pack towards me. I grabbed my water bottle from the side pocket. It was a little warm, but I don't mind. It is water after all. I took a sip, swishing it around my mouth before swallowing it. I twisted the cap back on, placing it back in the pocket. I was looking at the stuff Sophia used to lay down last night, it was folded and set to the side. I was about to move it when I heard yelling coming from the RV. I frowned, slamming the door shut. I rushed over.

"What's going on over here?" I ask, jogging up to Isis.

"Jim's been bit, Daryl wants to kill 'em and Amy, says she is a tickin' time bomb. Rick wants to go to the CDC and Shane wants to go to Fort Benning. No one can make up their minds on what we are going to do, but I think that Rick is gonna win. You know, because everyone looks to him as a leader." She whispers.

"Both of those are awful choices." I mumble, crossing my arms.

"You only say that, because you don't understand how dangerous this all is." Shane hisses, shooting daggers at me. I glare at him. He had no right butting into Isis and I's conversation.

"I don't think I was talking to you Shane. And how can you say that I don't understand how dangerous this is? What am I too young? Man, I have a great understanding of how dangerous this whole thing is. I have been killin' walkers since the world went to hell, I was out in this world while you were playing fucking house here in the middle of the woods. I have seen so much more death than you, even after what happened last night. I have seen people being ripped apart, people that I grew up with. My level of understanding of how dangerous this is, is far greater than yours will ever be. So, don't tell me I don't understand." I yell, getting up into his face.

"Get out of my face or else, you little bitch. I don't need someone like you getting near me." His nose flared.

"Or else, what? You gonna hit me, you gonna beat me like you did Ed? I'd like to see you try." I hiss, moving away from him. "I am gonna check on Jim, if y'all forgot, I am a doctor. And what do you mean a girl like me? A girl with intelligence and elegance? A girl who isn't satisfying you're every voluptuous desire? A girl with the kahunas to stand up to you?" He just stood there, gaping at me like an ape, "Forget it, I don't think your brain is big enough to understand anything I've said." I walked away from him and the others. I looked on the other side of the RV and saw Jim sitting on a plastic crate.

"Hey, Jim." I whisper, sitting down on the dirt in front of him. I rested my hand on his knee, trying to be comforting. I don't think I did much, but at least I was trying unlike the others. Well, mostly Daryl and Shane.

"Hi, Ivy." He replies, looking up at me.

"How are you feelin', I heard that one those blasted beasts got you last night and you didn't tell anyone?" I gave his knee a little squeeze. He let out an airy chuckle.

"I feel alright. Just a little feverish and sore, but I think that comes with the whole infection thing going on within me."

"I'll go get you some water and a cool rag, then we'll move into the RV." He nodded, I got up, dusting myself off, and kissed the top of his head.

I walked into the RV, looking around for a glass. I noticed one sitting on the drying rack next to the sink. I took it, filling it with the water in the bucket in the sink. Then I grabbed a rag from the cabinet and dipped in the water. I know that the water is clean, because we got it yesterday. Carol and Lori boiled it before dinner. When I went to exit the RV, Daryl's southern raspy voice filled my ears.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! This is what y'all get!" I rolled my eyes, bending down next to Jim.

"Here you go, Jim. A nice glass semi-cool glass of water and a damp rag for your fever." I handed him the glass filled with water, softly placing the rag over his head, "I'll be back over in a little bit to move you inside, alright? If you want to go in before I return, just have someone come and get me. I'll help you get comfortable." He nodded, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you, Ivy. This means a lot to me." He smiled softly.

…A Few Hours Later…

Everyone had gather around the old fire pit, well everyone but Jim. I had moved him into the RV with a little help from Jacqui and Carol. Shane and Rick stood in the middle of the group. I stood in between my sister and Glenn, who hasn't talked to me since the ordeal last night. I have been meaning to talk to him today, but with everything going on and everything we've been dealing with I haven't had a chance. I had been heading towards his tent after I got done talking to Jim earlier, but he was moving bodies with T-dog. A little while after that, I saw him heading towards me but Ansley got in the way. She had wanted me to read to her and I couldn't tell her no, she gave these big puppy dog eyes. Man, I hated those eyes. I had tried to go after him when I finished, but Carol stopped me. She told me that Jim wanted to go lay down, to which I turned around and headed back to the RV. We just couldn't catch a break.

"Our next move is to head to the CDC. You can either go with us or leave, the choice is yours." Rick states, looking around the group. Everyone was quiet for a long time, before Morales stepped forward.

"We're... We're um not going." Morales stuttered.

"We have family in Birmingham, we want to be with our people." Everyone started to whispers, back and forth.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane butted in.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what is best for my family." Morales replied, wrapping his arm around Miranda.

"You sure?" Rick asks.

"We talked about it. We are sure."

"Alright, Shane."

"Yeah, alright." Shane replied.

".357?" Rick asks Morales.

"Yeah." Rick reached into the gun bag and pulled out a gun bag. When Rick handed him the gun, Shane pulled out the bullets. I kind of zoned out after that, but it was Glenn who pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I think that there is someone that wants to say goodbye to you, Ivy." He whispers, leaning away from me. I look up, seeing Morales and his family.

"Hey, Ivy. I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for saving my daughter. I don't what I'd do if something ever happened to her." He spoke, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tight.

"It was no problem, I would do it again and again. And you're welcome." I smiled softly. "I won't say goodbye. I'll say see ya later, because I don't like goodbyes. So, see ya later." I hugged him again, then I hugged the rest of his family. His little girl that I saved hugged me really tight. I kissed the top of her head, "You be good, you hear me? And stay safe." She nods, walking back to her family while I walk to my sister.

"I am gonna ride with Daryl. Is that alright?" She asks, shyly. She glances over at him, blushing when he catches her.

"Yeah, it is cool. I'll be fine. Go get yourself a man." I reply, swatting her ass. She gasps, turning to look at me. She smacked me hard, walking away from me. I laugh loudly, turning towards the cars. I was making my way to the Humvee when Dale stopped me.

"Hey, can Ansley ride with you?" Dale asks, "I don't want her to be around Jim right now, you know in case something happens."

"Sure, Dale. That's alright. I was going to ask Glenn to ride with me too. Isis ditched me to ride with Daryl." He chuckled, hugging me.

"I'll go get her and her bag, so that she'll have something to do in the car." I nod. He walked back to the RV. I looked around and saw Glenn talking to Rick and Shane.

"Hey, Glenn. Can I talk to you?" I yell, from my spot next to the fire pit. He nods, walking away from them.

"What do you need, Iv?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Isis has ditched me to ride with Daryl and Dale asked me to have Ansley ride with me. So, I was wondering if you'd like to ride with us."

"I'd love to." He answered, leaning in to kiss my cheek, "I'll go get my bag."

I smiled, as he walked away. He glanced back at me, sending a wink my way. I blushed, turning away from him.

"I can't believe that I am going to CDC. That fucking asshole might still be alive and working there. If I see him, I'll feed him to the damn walkers and tell his wife, if she is still breathing, what he did to me." I rant, whispering to myself as I walk over to the Humvee.

After we said goodbye to Morales and his family, we separate ways. Us heading to the CDC and Morales to Birmingham. I didn't really like this idea at all, but I have no control over what this group does, because I am not in charge, and I am not going to leave my only living family member behind, without really knowing if he is still there. Ansley had sat in the backseat reading a book, while Glenn sat in the seat next to me. I smiled at Glenn as he changed the CB radio channel, so that we were connected to the others. I pulled out the collection of CDs that I had been carrying around with me. I had gotten some of them before the World ended and others as we went made our way here. I slipped my Ed Sheeran CD out of its place and put into the CD port.

"I didn't know you like Ed Sheeran." He points out, noticing the familiar tune "The A Team". Ansley was muttering the words.

"Oh yeah, I love him. He is music is so real and raw. Now that I think about it, I'll never hear any new music from him or any of the other artists that I like." I look over at Glenn, as I pull up behind the RV. A look of realization crossed his face.

"That is so true! And it sucks. You know they are probably walkers or have been killed by other survivors. I'd hate to be the one that had to kill them, especially since I loved their work." I nodded.

We drove for a while in silence, well not in complete silence. The only noise was the music playing and Ansley mumbling a long with the songs that she knew. It was adorable really. About a half hour into the drive, Glenn reached over and grabbed my hand. I smile softly, my eyes not leaving the road. Soon, the CB radio went off.

"Guys, we need to stop." Dale's voice came out with a bit of static.

"Is something wrong with the RV?" Shane's cocky voice answers.

"No, it is Jim. He wants us to stop, he isn't feeling well enough to continue ride." Dale replies. I grab the radio.

"Alright, let's pull over. I'll take a look at him." I answer.

"Thanks Ivy." Ricks voice came through.

"You're welcome, Rick." I reply, slowly pressing the break. The cars in front of us stopped as well. I put the car in park, turning it off and throwing open my door.

"Come on, Ansley. We are going to say goodbye to Jim." I say, looking back at her.

"Alright." She says, trying not to burst into tears. She got out and heading towards the RV. Glenn and I followed shortly after her.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Lori says, sticking her hands into her pockets.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think Lori, it matters what Jim thinks and wants." I snap, I don't really like Lori.

"Watch yourself, Harris! You don't talk to her like that." Shane snapped, coming at me.

"You can't stop me from saying what I want Shane. And what I said is true. This isn't about what we want, it is about what Jim wants. If he wants to be left on the side of the road next to a beautiful tree, then we let him. We can't take away someone's right to die their own way, it isn't right. I am with Jim." I hissed at him, turning away from them. I pulled open the RV door and walk over to Jim.

"How are ya feeling, Jim?" I ask softly, brushing some sweat off of his forehead.

"I can't take it anymore, Ivy. The ride is killing me. I feel like my bones have turned in glass." He replies, gripping on my hand.

"Well, Jim. I am with you no matter what. If you want to be left on the side of the road, then I'll make it happen. I'll make it an order." I smile softly, as the door of the RV opens and Rick walks in.

"We've come to the conclusion, that we'll do whatever you want us to do. The decision is up to you, no matter what that decision may be." Rick said.

"Thank you." Jim smiled, "I want to be left behind. I don't want to endanger the group any more than I already have. I care about you guys too much to continue on." Rick and Shane nodded, helping get Jim outside and up to a tree not too far away from the road.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Isis asks, holding onto Daryl's arm.

"Yeah, the breeze feels nice." Jim replies with a sigh. I smiled softly, brushing some sweat off of his forehead. I leaned forward as Shane ties him to the tree, lightly kissing his forehead.

"I am glad I got to meet you Jim. Tell your family hello for me."

"I will, Ivy. I got some advice for you though. Don't let the fear of losing someone stop you from loving them and enjoy your time with them," He coughed, "because you never know if today will be the day you say goodbye for real." I nod, kissing his forehead again.

"Thank you. And Jim?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We both smile. I wave goodbye and walk to the Humvee. I had to wipe away a few stray tears as I opened the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Glenn asks gently, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I think that I will be with you by my side." We smile at each other, leaning in for a kiss.

"If you are going to kiss, do it now before we leave and I am not in the car." Ansley teases us.

"Just get in the car." Glenn laughs, pushing her towards the backseat. Everyone else got into their cars and we continued on our way.

We drove for another hour before we reached the CDC. We pulled in and saw that it was like a graveyard, bodies lying around neatly. When I opened my door, I was hit with a wave dead body odor. I gagged and grabbed my bandanna from my bag. I threw one to Ansley, who had gotten out on my side of the car. She copied me, and tied it around her nose and mouth. I reached into the back and grabbed my bat. The whole group came together and headed towards the doors. I noticed that the doors were closed and that the shutters are down.

"Rick this was a waste, there isn't anybody here." Shane hissed.

"No! Someone has to be here." Rick pounded on the door.

"Rick, we gotta go!" Daryl yells, looking behind him. I turn around, seeing that there are walkers coming. I grab Ansley and pull her closer to me. I grab my gun from my boot and hand it to her, before gripping my bat tighter.

"Don't shoot unless I tell you and always aim for the head, alright?" I ask. She nodded.

"Rick, we have to go. We can't be this close to the city after dark!" Lori yells.

"Everyone back to cars!" Shane yelled. I grip onto Ansley and pulled her with towards the cars. I saw Daryl shoot a walker with an arrow. I also saw some getting closer to me and Ansley, so I started to swing my bat. I hit several walkers in the head.

"It is dead man! We gotta go!" Shane yells, trying to pull Rick away from the building.

"It moved! I saw it move." Rick yelled back.

"Rick! It is just the gears winding down. We gotta go!" Shane pulled at him, but Rick pushed him off.

"YOU ARE KILLING US!" Rick yelled at the camera, "We have women and children. We have no food or gas to get out of here. Please help us!" We were about to move farther towards the cars when the doors opened and a bright light blinded us.

"What do you want?" The man asks.

"A chance." Rick answered.

"That is a lot to ask these days."

"I know."

"Have any of you been bitten?"

"There was one but he is no longer with us." I answer, walking forward.

"You will all submit to a blood test, that is the price of admittance."

"Alright, we'll do it." Rick answers.

"If you have any bags, I'd get them now because once these doors close-they close for good. There is no opening them." We all nodded, completely understanding. I looked back at Glenn and he nodded, completely understanding that I wanted him to get one bag out of the car. Some of us stayed behind and took care of the walkers that got to close.

Once we all had out bags, the man let us in. I still hadn't gotten a good look at the man, when he first opened the door. We had all gotten in and he had shut the doors and I had got a good look at him. I was shocked.

"Dr. Jenner?"

…

 _ **A/N Hey There, Hi There, Ho There!**_

 _ **I am sorry for not updating in the last couple of weeks. (Well, I think it is weeks.) I have been dealing with some health problems. I am still dealing with those health problems and we aren't any closer to figuring out what in the bloody world is wrong with me .I also have had no inspiration to write. For this story or my other one. And tonight as I was watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, I got an idea for this , I love Harry Potter. I have all 8 movies. I am in love with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus. If you gotta problem with Harry Potter, you gotta problem with me *bad Mafia accent*. I am just kidding. May be. You never know. I would really love it if you guys would review this story. I know a couple of people have followed this story, too which I am forever grateful, but I would love it if you'd share some of your thoughts with me.**_

 _ **I do love hearing from you all! Why don't you tell me where you're from and a little bit about it? I'd love to know where you are from and how many different countries are reading this.**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

 _ **G-V Princess**_


	10. Chapter 10

… _Ivy's POV…_

… _Last Chapter…_

 _"If you have any bags, I'd get them now because once these doors close-they close for good. There is no opening them." We all nodded, completely understanding. I looked back at Glenn and he nodded, completely understanding that I wanted him to get one bag out of the car. Some of us stayed behind and took care of the walkers that got to close._

 _Once we all had out bags, the man let us in. I still hadn't gotten a good look at the man, when he first opened the door. We had all gotten in and he had shut the doors and I had got a good look at him. I was shocked._

 _"Dr. Jenner?"_

…

"Dr. Jenner?" I whisper, pain flashed through my eyes. Luck must have been on my side, because no one heard me; not even Ansley. She held onto me as we watched the guys go off to get some of the bags. My heart raced as the Walkers got closer to us. It wasn't until they were back, that Jenner let us in and my heartbeat settled.

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill power up here." He called out to the computer system that CDC uses, which closed the shutters. The others didn't realize that he was talking to said computer system, they probably thought that there was someone else with him.

Rick walked up to him, holding out his hand. "Rick Grimes."

Jenner took it. "Dr. Edwin Jenner." _Dr. Edwin 'I rape 18 year old girl and force them to have an abortion, so my wife won't find out' Jenner, is more like it._ I growled in my head.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asks.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you all look harmless," He avoided looking at me and turned his gaze to Carl, "Expect you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." Carl smiled.

We all huddled into the elevator. My back was pressed into Glenn's front, which caused him to fidget. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that his face was super red. I giggled lightly, wrapping my arms around Ansley's shoulders.

"That's not funny." Glenn whispered in my ear. I just nodded.

…

"Are we underground?" Carol asks, as we walk down a long familiar hallway. It has been a long time since I last toured the CDC.

"You claustrophobic?" He asks, looking back at her. He didn't look or sound like he cared.

"A little."

"Try not to think about it. Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The room lit up, as we all walked in. I didn't want to enter the room fully, so I stayed behind everyone.

I let Ansley go in with Dale, as I leaned against the wall. This whole thing with Jenner being the only one left is making my skin crawl. This doesn't seem right at all. I look around, seeing my sister leaning into Daryl not really caring what was going on. She was watching him with a smile etched onto her face, see her this happy makes me happy. I haven't seen her like since Mason, and that relationship ended way before the world went to hell.

"Welcome to Zone 5." Jenner said, raising his hands up.

"Where is everybody?" Rick asks, stepping forward. "The other doctors, the staff?"

"I'm it," Jenner replied, "It's just me here."

"What about that person you are speaking with?" Lori butted in, "Vi?"

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... welcome." The computer spoke, spooking a couple of people.

" _Hell, guests. Welcome."_

"I'm all that is left. I'm sorry." _No, I am sorry, I wish there was another doctor here. Like your wife!_

…

Jenner sat on a stool, taking Andrea's blood. I took my own and gave it to him. I was not going to let that man touch me, not again. Glenn had gave me a weird look, I told him that I didn't like other doctor's taking my blood. He seemed to buy it, but I could tell that he was questioning me.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Andrea asks, looking a bit upset.

"I've already broken every rule in the book by letting you all in here. Let me just at least be thorough." He replied, the syringe clicked, "All done." She was a little dizzy when she stood up."

"Ooh."

"You okay?" He asked her, reaching out to steady her.

"Mmm." She mumbled, pulling away from him.

"She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have." Jacqui pointed out.

…

He took us to the Café and told us to have a seat, while he went to start cooking. Carol and Lori, like the mothers that they are, made sure us all go washed ours hands before the alcohol or soda was passed around. I just grabbed a bottle of red wine for myself, wanting to forget about my issues. I sat on the top of my chair with my feet on the actually seat part.

"How do you sit like that?" Glenn asks, plopping down in the chair next to me.

"Practice, young one." I said, trying to sound wise.

He laughed. "Really?" I nod, laughing with him.

"I don't think that is very safe, Ivy, and you are setting a bad explain for the children." Lori chimed in.

"I wasn't talking to you, Lori, so mind your own damn business. And if the kids wanted to try this, I'd tell them not do it because it is dangerous. I am not an idiot Lori, I know when something is consider dangerous and when something isn't. I am a doctor after all, or did you forget?" I snapped, causing everyone to look at me.

"That was uncalled for Ivy." Rick said.

"Well, your wife needs to mind her own fucking business. She may be your wife Rick, but she has no authority over us. She can't ever protect herself, she has to have everyone else do it! And I am tired of her acting like she is queen bee around here. She can barely-"

"Ivy..." My sister interrupted, "watch it."

"I am done. I am going to see if Jenner needs any help with dinner." I said harshly, pushing myself off of the chair.

"I'll go with you." My sister says, standing up.

"No!" I snapped at her, "I got it. Stay here." She sat back down.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Edwin." I spoke, causing Jenner to jump. He looked back at me, shock evident on his face.

"Dr. Harris, I never thought I'd see you again. Especially after our one night stand in New York." He replied, totally denying that he forced me to have sex with him. If looks could kill, Jenner would be dead 20 times over.

"We didn't have a one night stand! You fucking raped me, Jenner. I was 18 and a virgin. Did you actually think that I would kill myself after you raped me and forced me to abort my baby? Yes, it was my baby. I would never let you be in its life after what you did. You turned an innocent 18 year old girl into a broken woman. You forced drinks down my throat, so that you could have sex with me, because your wife wasn't giving you any," I yell, "I bet your wife never figured out that you cheated on her at the conference. And I bet I wasn't the only one you defiled. You can't go around pretending you are a good guy, not when we both know that is a big fucking lie."

"That was such a long time ago, why can't you just forget about it?" He hissed, continuing to work on the food.

"You didn't have to see a human growing inside of you and then have it sucked out. You didn't scrub yourself raw, because you felt dirty. You didn't have to lie to your sister about why you had to go to the doctor's. You didn't go out and get blackout drunk, trying to forget the pain. No, you got to go be with your wife and live a fucking normal life." I guess my yelling got someone's attention, because T-Dog poked his head in.

"Is everything alright in here, Iv?" He asks, looking back and forth between us.

"Yeah, T. Everythin' is alright. We were just arguing about science stuff." I smiled, walking passed him. I pat him on the shoulder and whispered a 'thank you', only glancing back to shoot Jenner a death glare. I grab a couple of dishes from the little table and take it out into the café. T and Jenner following after me with more food. We set everything on the table.

I let everyone else get their food, before getting mine. The only free seat was next to the devil himself, so I took my plate over to the table next on the opposite side. I could feel Glenn's eyes on me, but I didn't pay him any attention.

"Hey, why didn't you sit with the rest of us?" Glenn asks, sitting down next to me.

"Jenner gives me the creeps, I feel more comfortable over here." I snapped, regretting it almost instantly.

"Why?" He pushes, resting his hand over top my free hand. I looked at him and took a long swig from the bottle.

"Can I tell you later?" I begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure."

…

Dale and Ansley, mostly Ansley, talked Glenn and I into moving our table over to the group table. Now, everyone was sitting at the same table having a good laugh. I didn't pay Jenner any attention and he didn't say anything, to me or anyone else. After we started to get really into the wine, Carl asked Lori if he could have some. She kept telling him no, but damn that boy was stubborn.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner." Dale said, as poured more into his glass and a little bit into one for Ansley. "And in France." Ansley took a little sip of hers and handed it back to Dale. The look on her face was priceless.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, then he can have some." Lori replied, taking a sip from her glass.

"What's gonna hurt? Come one." Rick pleaded, teasingly, "Come on." Dale laughed, "What?" Everyone started to laugh again. Dale smiled, pouring a small glass for Carl. Rick chuckled.

"There you are, young lad." Carl looked at his glass, before he took a sip. That sip led to a disturbed face, much like Ansley's.

"Eww!" He yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"That's my boy, that's my boy." Lori says, taking the glass from him.

"Yuck." He shook his head, as if it would take the taste away.

"Good boy."

"That tasted nasty." Carl said, which caused us to continue to laugh.

"Well, stick to pop there, bud." Shane said, handing him a cup. Glenn tried to take a drink of his pop, but Daryl reached forward and took his cup.

"Not you, Glenn."

"What?" Glenn looked up from where his glass once was. I laughed, grabbing his hand under the table. He started to blush.

"Keep drinking, little man. I wanna see how red your face can get." My sister hit his arm after he finished pouring Glenn's glass.

"Daryl!"

"What, woman?" He asks, looking over at her. There was a scowl on his face, but a smile in his eyes.

"Be nice."

"I am bein' nice. I ain't forcing it down his throat." I tense, which causes Glenn to look over at me.

"Are you okay?" He slurred.

"Yeah, I am just out of wine. I am gonna go get another couple of bottles." He nodded, as I stood up. I waked around everyone to the wine cooler. I pulled out two bottles of white wine and three bottles of red, before heading back over to my spot.

"Hey, are ya gonna share that?" Daryl asks, reaching for a bottle.

"Nope." I replied, moving away from him.

"Damn, selfish much." I laughed, slipping four bottles into the bag at my feet.

"I gotta save some for later Daryl. Why don't ya go get yourself some more, they got some hard stuff in there?" He jumped up and ran to the cooler.

"THEY HAVE WHISKEY!" He yelled.

Everyone laughed at his crazy, unusually behavior. Rick turned to Jenner.

"It seems to me that we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said, a smile on his face.

"He is more than just our host!" T-Dog cheered. _Yeah, he is a rapist too._

"Hear! Hear!" Everyone, but me, cheered.

"Here's to you, doc. Booyah!" Daryl hurled, holding up his whiskey bottle. Everyone cheered again and raised there glasses. I just sat back and watch him blush at the attention the others are giving him.

Isis tapped Daryl's arm, leaning up to whisper in his ear. He scowled, but did what she asked. And apparently, that was giving her some of his whiskey. I laughed at how whipped he was and they had only known each other for like a week and a half. He took a long sip from the bottle.

" _Booyah!"_

"Thank you." Jenner said bashfully.

" _BOOYAH!_ " He yelled louder. Everyone clinked their glasses, well everyone but me.

"So when are you gonna tell us what happened here, doc?" Shane asks, kind of killed in the mood, "All the... the other doctors that were supposed to be figurin' out what happened, where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane!" Rick said, "we don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move... supposed to find all the answers. Instead we..." Shane pointed to Jenner. "we found him. We found one man. Why?"

 _Because everyone else knew that there was nothing they could do and left. Or couldn't handle the possibility of getting turned into one of those creatures. Then there are the people that left to be with their families when things got bad._ I thought, crossing my arms.

"Well, when things got bad a lot of people just left; wanting to be with their families," _Check,_ "And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, then the rest bolted." _Check._

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." _Checkmate!_

"You didn't leave." Andrea asked.

"Or kill yourself?" I whisper to myself.

"Why?" She continued.

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good."

"DUUUUDDDEEE! You are such a buzz-kill, man!" Glenn shouted at Shane.

…

After everyone finished eating, Jenner led us down another long hallway with doors on either side of it.

"Most of the facility is powered down, including housing. So, you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that that draws power. The same applies if you shower, go easy on the hot water." He said before walking away. _That is the best thing that he's ever said._

"Hot water?" Glenn asked, smiling at me. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"That is what the man said." T laughed, slapping Glenn on the back.

I leaned into the group, "Hey, I think that it would be good if some of us shared a shower," everyone turned to look at me, "you know to save hot water," I blushed, when Glenn squeezed my hand.

"I think that is a good idea," Rick said, "Lori and I. Andrea and Jacqui?" The girls nodded before heading over to one of the open rooms. "Carol and Sophia."

"I'll take Glenn." I said, raising my hand.

"And I'll take Daryl." My sister laughed, pulling at his hand.

"So that leaves, Shane, Carl, Dale, and T. You four can take single showers." They nodded and we all left to go take a shower.

Glenn and I picked a room closer to the exit. We both slid our shoes off and dropped our bags on the flour only grabbing our bathroom stuff. I walked into the bathroom first. I turned on the water, letting it heat up a little before Glenn and I get in.

"Why did you want to take a shower with me?" Glenn asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"I like you, Glenn. And it isn't like we haven't done this before." I replied, pulling away from.

"Last time, it was dark and we were in a lake. This room has light and it is a shower." He stammered.

I laughed, "Glenn, just get undressed." I pull my crusty shirt off, leaving me in my bra and jeans.

"What-What are you doing?"

"Well, I am not going to take a shower in my clothes Glenn." I whisper, slowly reaching for his shirt, "and neither are you."

... MATURE SCENE...

…Skip if this stuff makes you uncomfortable…

Glenn and I slowly removed each other's clothes, like in the movies, but with more dirt. We didn't start kissing until both Glenn and I were down to our underwear. He cupped my face, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pushing down his boxers. He got the idea and pulled them off. While he did that, I removed my under garments. He smiled at me and pulled me into the shower. I giggled, pulling him to me.

I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. We made out for a little bit, before he moved down my neck. I moved back, so that we were under the water. He ran his tongue, nipping at random spots on my neck. When he got to the spot under my ear, a moan escape my lips. I dug my nails into his back, arching into him. He pulled away from me.

"What do you want me to do?" Glenn asked, looking nervous.

"Do you not know what to do?" I ask, leaning forward to kiss his neck.

"I just haven't have much experience in this area."

"That is alright."

I grabbed his hand moved in to my breast, making his hand squeeze it. I did that a few times, then Glenn got into it. Taking the reins from me, Glenn went to work on my breast. He went from using his hands to using his mouth. Since he is taller than me, he had to lean down. I pushed him back a little bit.

"I am gonna jump and you are gonna catch me. It'll make it easier for you." He nodded, while I placed my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my waist. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He moved his hands from my waist to my ass. He went to work on my breast, while I went to work on his neck. He nipped and sucked at each nipple equally. We were both a moaning mess. I used one of my hand to reach down and grip his dick. I pulled away from him, giving him a look that says, _'are you ready?'_ He nodded. I reached one of my arms down and gripped his cock. I lined it up with my vagina. I slowly lowered myself onto him, causing both of us to turn into a moaning mess. He didn't move for a minute, letting me get adjusted. I kissed hard, letting him know that I am ready for him to move. He started off slow, moving his hips in circles.

"Oh god!" I moaned, dig my heels into his lower back.

He lowered his head to my neck, going back to sucking and nibbling. I bit my lip, trying to keep from moaning. He grunted, breathlessly as I started to help him out.

"You feel so good." He grunted, digging his nails into my hips, "so fucking tight." He was a moaning mess.

I started to feel a tightness in my abdomen. "I am so close."

"Me too." He continued his thrusting. He started to go harder and faster.

"Oh fuck." I moaned, climaxing.

"Ooh damn." He moaned, climaxing with me. He continued to thrust a little bit, trying to prolong that feeling of ecstasy.

"Oh shit, that was amazing." I moaned.

"I know right."

…END OF MATURE SCENE…

When we finished having sex, we actually took our showers. We took turns using the water and washing ourselves. We both got out, nearly slipping. We both got dressed, and climbed onto the pull out couch bed.

"Hey, Ivy?" Glenn asked, as I snuggled into him.

"Yeah, Glenn?"

"Why were you acting strange during dinner?"

"I don't know what you mean." I sighed looking away from him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "You were acting off. And the way you went off on Lori, it was like she told you that you were going to hell for being a redhead or something."

"It's nothing, Glenn."

"It has to be something." He sat up, causing me to fall on the bed.

"Glenn, it is nothing. I swear!"

"You're lying!" He snapped. _Damn, Glenn. Who knew that you could be so aggressive when you're drunk._

"Fine! I tell you!" I yelled, sitting up.

"Go ahead!"

I took a deep breath, looking down at the blanket that covered my lap. My red hair fell down around my face, trying to hide the tears that began to fall.

My voice cracked.

"Jenner raped me."

…

 _ **A/N Hey there!**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter! I know it's been a long time coming. I know that Ivy was a little bit bitchy in this chapter, but I think that it was warranted. My friend, who also loves the Walking Dead, told me she thought that Lori would complain about Ivy sitting in the chair the way that she was. I wanted this chapter to be about Ivy dealing with her past with Jenner and finally telling someone about it. Originally, I thought about her and Lori making up, then her telling Lori about Jenner. But then I changed my mind.**_

 _ **What do you guys think Glenn's reaction should be? Should Ivy tell the others about what Jenner did? Please comment... I mean really, please comment...**_

 _ **Oh! I start school and work next week, so I'll be super busy and I don't when I'll be able to update. I will try my hardest to update regularly. And in September I'll be having two procedures done, so please wish me luck.**_

 _ **Angelicedg: Thank you! I have gotten a lot of blood work done in the last two weeks and it has made my arms look abused. The bruise are finally going away. I hope you like this update. I am almost 21. How was Vegas? Did you have fun?**_

 _ **MrsBennyLafitte: Thank you for your review! I really hope you like this update. It took me a long time to write it. I wanted it to be perfect for my lovely readers.**_

 _ **So, I am going to go to bed. It is like 12:10 here and I have to get up early in the morning. So night/morning! I hope that you have a great week!**_

 _ **See ya soon!**_

 _ **G-V Princess**_


	11. Chapter 11

… _Ivy's POV…_

… _Last Chapter…_

" _Glenn, it is nothing. I swear!"_

" _You're lying!" He snapped. Damn, Glenn. Who knew that you could be so aggressive when you're drunk._

" _Fine! I tell you!" I yelled, sitting up._

" _Go ahead!"_

 _I took a deep breath, looking down at the blanket that covered my lap. My red hair fell down around my face, trying to hide the tears that began to fall._

 _My voice cracked._

" _Jenner raped me."_

…Ivy's POV…

…Now…

"He what?" Glenn asks, sounding suddenly sober.

I looked over at him. "He raped me, Glenn. I used to be an intern here and he was my mentor. He took me to a convention and got a few drinks into me. Then we got back to the room, he forced himself onto me. I couldn't fight back, no matter how much I was telling my body to move, to fight back, it didn't. I stopped working as intern after that and moved back home. I hadn't told anyone about it until I told Amy the night before the attack."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about it when you found out that we were going to the CDC?" He asks, laying back down next to me.

I sighed. "I didn't think he would have survived this long. He was always a bit of a coward, so I figured he either kill himself or run. There must be something holding him here."

We sat in silence for a little bit, both of us trying to digest what was going on. Glenn has been the second person that I've ever told about what Jenner did to me, and I am kind of glad that I told him. I feel different now than I did when I told Amy. Everything felt different when I was with Glenn, even killin' Walker's felt different; like I was doing it to protecting him and he was protecting me.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep? Don't want the others to think that we stayed up late doing gross things." Glenn pointed out, sounding a little awkward.

I sighed, again. "That sounds like a lovely idea," I turn away from him, slightly excepting him to do the same thing but he doesn't. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his chest, "I care about you, Glenn. No matter what I say or do, just know that I care about you and me doing that is hard. It would be less difficult if Jenner never did what he did."

Now, it was his turn to sigh. "I know, Ivy. I care about you too."

I smiled, "Goodnight, Glenn."

"Goodnight, Ivy." He said kissing the back of my hair.

We both fell into a dreamless, restful sleep. It was nice to finally be able to sleep and not have to worry about some monster coming into eat you in the middle of the night.

…

…The Next Morning…

The next morning, I woke up with my head buried into Glenn's chest. His smell, most like natural, was alluring. I didn't want to pull away from him, but my stomach wanted to do the opposite. When I pulled away, I noticed that Glenn was awake any watching me.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning, Iv." He replied, groggily.

"Are you hung over?" I ask, brushing back his hair.

He nodded, "I never want to drink again."

I smiled, "Well lucky for you, I know a great cure for a hangover. Now, get dressed and meet me in the Café. I'll be there creating your cure." I kissed his forehead before standing up.

I grabbed one of his button up shirts and slipped it on. I only buttoned a few of the buttons, before tying the bottom of it so that you could see the lower part of my stomach. I dug around my bag for a pair of clean jeans, finally finding a pair I slipped them over my underwear clad hips. I pulled on clean socks and my boots. I stuffed my clothes into my bag and set it next to Glenn's.

"You know, my shirt looks really good on you."

I looked over and saw Glenn walking out of the bathroom. "I thought it might."

He walked over to me, "You are every nerd boy's wet dream."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, "But I only want to be yours."

He leaned in and kissed me, "Oh don't you were, you are."

I kissed him back, it was long and slow, "Okay, now get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay, darling." He kissed me again, before letting me leave.

…

…Kitchen…

T-Dog was in the kitchen, when I walked in. He was cooking some powdered eggs and something that looked like bacon. I smiled and mentioned that a little chili powder in the eggs would make them taste better and help with a hangover.

He looked at me, "How do you know that?"

I laughed, "If you don't remember, I am a doctor. Plus, I've drowned my emotions in alcohol several times."

He grunted, "What emotions were ya runnin' from, kid?"

"Pain, disgust, hatred of myself. You know, all the self-loathing feelings."

"Why-"

"T, I don't want to talk about it right now."

He just nodded. "I get it. Why don't you go sit down in the café, I'll take over from here?"

I nodded, "Sure, if that is what you want T."

"That is what I want." He gave me a side hug and pushed into towards the door. I stuck my tongue out at him, which caused him to laugh.

"Morning." I heard Rick say, while walking towards the table. He sounded just like Glenn; hungover.

"Are you hungover?" Carl's small voice asks. I chuckle, walking into the room. The kids had plates of food sitting in front of them, "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right." Rick replied, sitting down next to his son.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori chuckles, running a hand over Carl's hair.

I stepped forward, "Lori, can I talk to you?" She looked up at me and nodded.

I led her out into the hallway. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, "I am sorry about last night."

She nodded, "It is fine. You seemed to be a bit stressed."

I chuckled, unamused, "Stressed doesn't even cover what I was last night."

She leaned up against the wall next to me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded, "You can't tell anyone, Lori. Glenn is the only one that knows, and he forced it out of me. My sister doesn't even know."

She looked worried, "I promise not to tell anyone."

I sigh, "I used to be an intern here and Jenner had been my mentor. One weekend, he took me to a special health convention and on the last night he got a few drinks into me. When I was drunk enough, he took me back to my room. When we made it back to my room, he forced himself on top of me. I couldn't fight back, no matter how much I was telling my body to move, to fight back, it just couldn't. I stopped working as intern after that and moved back home. I hadn't told anyone about it until I told Amy the night before the attack on the camp. And Glenn last night. Being here, with him here, has me going insane, because it has brought back so many memories and heartache."

She had tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you say anything back at the camp, when we were talking about coming here?"

I bit my lip, "Honestly, I didn't think he'd be the last one here. He was never brave, he was a coward. He always took the easy way out, like when I called and told him that he had gotten me pregnant," Lori gasped, "He found me and forced me to have an abortion."

"That bastard." She mumbled.

"I can't have kids now, because an infection set in my uterus after the abortion. They had to remove it to save my life." A tears started to roll down my cheeks, "Ever since then, I've been closed off and cold."

She pulled me into her arms around me, "No one should have to go through that by themselves, especially at a young age."

I nod, "Now, do you see why I was so harsh last night?"

"Yeah, I do. Now, come on. We should probably get back before the others think that you killed me." We both laughed.

I nodded and went in before her. I saw Glenn sitting with his head down on the table. He looked so pathetic. I went and sat next to him. I ran my hand up and down his bad.

"Eggs." T-dog yelled, walking out with the pan of my chili powder powdered eggs. I smiled as he set some on Glenn's plate, "Powdered, but I do 'em good." Glenn groaned at the smell of them, "With a little help from Dr. Ivy, I bet you can't tell. You know protein helps the hangover." I smiled.

Lori sat some pain relief on the table in front of Rick. There wasn't a smile on her face anymore.

He looked confused, "Where'd all this come from? He asks, taking ahold of the bottle.

Lori growled, "Jenner."

He held out the bottle, "Could you help me, please?" She smiles and opens the bottle for him.

"He thought we could use it." She handed him two pills.

"Thank you."

"Well, some of us." She pointed to her husband.

Soon Daryl and my sister came strolling in, they didn't look hungover in the slightest. That made me smile, at least that they weren't in pain. Because I know from dealing with my sister when she is in pain, that she can be a pain. Daryl is just a pain.

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn mumbled taking a bite of his eggs, then he started to cough, "What is in these eggs?"

I grinned, "Chili powder."

He glared at me. "Why?"

I chuckle, "Because it wakes you up."

"Hey." Shane said, walking into the room.

"Hey," Rick said, "Feeling as bad as I do?" Ansley moved to sit next to me. I smiled down at her, eying Shane a little bit.

"Worse." I chuckled a little bit.

"What the hell happened to you?" T asks, seeing some scratch marks on Shane's neck, "Your neck?"

"I must have done it in my sleep," He says, eying Lori.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick said, raising his eyebrows.

"Me neither. Not like me at all." His eyes never left Lori. The way he watched her gave me and eerie feeling. I pulled Ansley closer to me. Glenn looked at my sister and frowned.

"How are you not hungover, you drank twice as much as I did?"

She laughed and sat on Daryl's lap, "I have a higher tolerance, when it comes to alcohol."

Jenner walked in, "Morning."

Lori, Glenn, and I all glared at him. Glenn looked like he was about to shove his fork into Jenner's throat, so I took ahold of his hand. Across the table from me, sat Lori. She looked like she wanted to cut of his balls with a toothpick and make him eat them. I found it amusing. I wrapped my arms around the back of Ansley's chair.

"Hey, doc." Shane said.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing..." Dale started.

"But you will anyways."

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea inputted.

…

…The Com Room…

After we finished, Jenner led us to the computer room. Ansley hadn't let go of my hand the whole time, it was like she could feel the weirdness like me. Jenner stood in the middle of the room, at first he wasn't facing us then he turned to face us.

"Give me playback of TS-19." He said. The large computer in the front of the room turned on.

" _Playback of TS-19"_

"Few people ever get a chance to see this." He said as images of a brain showed on the screen, "Very few." He sounded upset.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asks, walking away from Lori. She pulled him back.

"An extraordinary one." Right then is when it clicked, this is his wife's brain. I frowned.

"Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for EIV..." Everyone looked confused.

I rolled my eyes, "Enhanced Internal View." Everyone nodded. I wrapped my arms around Ansley.

"What are those lights?" Shane asks.

I rolled my eyes as Jenner replied, "It's a person's life...experiences, memories. It's is everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you...the thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asks. Isis and I roll our eyes.

I stepped forward, "Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, and thinks for the moment of their birth to the moment of their death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asks.

"Yes." I answer for Jenner.

"Or rather the playback of a vigil." He added.

"This person died?" Andrea asks, horror crossed her face, "Who?"

"Test subject 19 was someone who was bitten and infected... and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

" _Scanning to first event."_ The screen show the black roots in the brain spreading.

"What is that?" Glenn asks, taking my hand.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs." The 'person' (aka his wife) stopped moving as the brain went black. "Then death. Everything you were or ever will be...gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asks, looking up at her mother.

Carol looked at her, "Yes." I heard a little whimper and followed Jenner's gaze to Andrea. She was crying.

"She lost someone two days ago." Lori said, "Her sister." She tightened her grip on Carl.

"I lost someone too. I know it is devastating it is." He said, "Scan to second event."

" _Scanning to second event."_ The video sped up until it showed the brain still dark, but aa spark of red and white was starting to appear.

"The resurrection times vary wildly." Jenner said, "We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient. It was two hours, one minute...seven seconds." He sounded so broken.

"It restarted the brain?" Lori asks,

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick asks, looking confused. Jenner pointed to the screen.

"You tell me."

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part...that doesn't come back. The you part. Just shell driven by mindless instinct." Suddenly, something shot across the image of the brain, causing everyone to jump.

"God, what was that?" Carol asks, cuddling her daughter to her.

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea pointed out, "didn't you?"

Jenner ignored her, "Vi, power down the main screen and the work stations." He said.

" _Powering down main screen and work stations."_

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asks.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, or fungal." Jenner replied, leaning against a chair.

"OR the wrath of God?" Jacqui spoke up.

"There is that." He looked at her.

"Somebody must have known something." Andrea said, "Somebody somewhere."

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Lori asks, not looking at him.

"There may be some. People like me." He said, not sounding serious.

Rick stood up and walked forward, "But you don't know? How can you not know?"

"Everything went down. Communications, directives...all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here." Andrea sounded panicked, "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Jenner nodded, sadly, "Jesus."

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk gain." Daryl said, rubbing his face. My sister took ahold of his hand and nodded.

"Dr. Jenner." Dale said, "I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but...that clock," He pointed the giant digital clock on the wall, "it's counting down, what happens when it hits zero?"

"The basement generators...they run out of fuel." He looked down, feeling ashamed.

"And then?" Rick asks, "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Everyone froze. I tightened my grip on Ansley and Glenn.

" _When power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."_

TO BE CONTINUED...

…

 _ **A/N Hey there!**_

 _ **So this chapter has been a long time coming! A lot of this have happened since I last posted. School has been crazy for me and then you add work, ya get the double crazy. So, I've been thinking about somethings that should happen in the future of this story... nothing bad like ending it here. But like, putting Maggie and Rick together. I think that would be neat or adding another OC. But I am not sure. Comment and let me know. I also want to know, if Ivy should tell the whole group about what Jenner did when he locks them in the Com room. Like she gets pissed and yells at him. Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Sweetkitty: thank you reviewing my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **MrsBennLafitte: Thanks! I hope you like how I had Glenn react! I had him react (sorta) twice to the news.**_

 _ **Angelicedg: So you liked the last chapter? I hope you like what I did with this one. I didn't know if I should have had her apologize to Lori, so I had her do it. And you liked the intimate scene? That's great, I've never been good at writing sex scenes. I didn't want Glenn to be really out of character, so he isn't going to like kill Jenner or anything. I am glad that you had a great time on Vegas!**_

 _ **I don't know when I'll update again.**_

 _ **So sorry in advance.**_

 _ **G-V Princess.**_


	12. Chapter 12

… _Ivy's POV…_

… _Last Chapter…_

" _Dr. Jenner." Dale said, "I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but...that clock," He pointed the giant digital clock on the wall, "it's counting down, what happens when it hits zero?"_

" _The basement generators...they run out of fuel." He looked down, feeling ashamed._

" _And then?" Rick asks, "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Everyone froze. I tightened my grip on Ansley and Glenn._

" _When power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."_

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

…Ivy's POV…

…Continued…

Almost everyone turned a shocked look at Jenner, I however glared daggers into his head. How could he bring us in knowing that was going to happen? It impossible for him to not know that was going to happen!

"Shane, T-dog, Glenn, and I are going to check the basement. Everyone else go back to your rooms." Rick ordered us. Glenn kissed my forehead and told me to pack our things. I nodded, hugging him tightly.

I ran down the hallway towards Glenn and I's room. I shoved everything that we had left out into our bags. I set the bags next to the door and grabbed two empty bags. I grabbed my lock picking kit and left the room.

I entered the stairwell quickly, trying to be quiet. I don't want anyone to follow me. I went down two floors to the nursing station and filled my empty pack with everything I could fit in it. Being a doctor, I know what we'll need to survive.

I move out of the nursing station and moved down the hall to the armory. No one knew there was an armory down here. I only knew, because I wandered off while getting a tour when I was an intern. I pulled the lock picking kit out of my pocket and popped the door open.

I entered quick, packing bullets and handguns into the bag. I grabbed some of the bigger guns and slipped them into a bag I found on the counter. I moved onto the knives and other miscellaneous things, collecting as many as I could. Once I had all that I could carry, I left and headed back to my room. I left the bags in a pile with our things. I slipped one of the handguns into my waistband.

I stood up and stretched, that is when the air kicked off. I groaned and headed towards the control room. The building is shutting itself down. I was halfway there when the light flickered, then shut off.

"Ah, hell." I mumble. The others were already in the control room when I got there.

"Why is the air off?" Carol asks, leaning on the rail.

'And the lights in our rooms?" Andrea butted in.

"What's going on?" Daryl asks, pulling my sister with him, "Why is everything turned off?" Jenner took the bottle in Daryl's hand. I figure it is an alcohol bottle.

"Energy usage is being prioritized." I said, pushing my way towards the group. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asks, looking between Jenner and I. Jenner took a drink.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down." Jenner replies.

"Hey!" Daryl yells, pulling away from Isis, "Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Everyone leaned towards Jenner, "Hey, man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How are you not do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner said drunkenly. Rick and the others came running in from the basement.

"Rick?" Lori asks, leaning against the railing.

"Glenn." I whisper. He looks over at me and smiled. The look he gave Jenner was not as nice.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asks, looking desperate.

"The system is dropping all of the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the one hour mark. Right on schedule." He looks up at the big screen. Daryl pulled away from Isis and snatched the liquor bottle away from Jenner, "It was the French."

"What?" Andrea asks.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs, they thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asks. Glenn comes up next to me, only to wrap him arm around my shoulders.

"The same thing happened here. No power grid. They ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" He chuckled darkly.

"Let me tell you..." Shane stepped forward, but Rick pulled him back.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care," Rick turned to the rest of us, "Lori, grab our things. Everybody get your stuff. We're getting out of here."

I looked at Glenn, "I already have our things, plus a little extra." He nodded, a little confused.

Everyone turned away from the platform, wanting to get to their room as quickly as possible. Just as we were heading up the ramp, a loud alarm started blaring through the control room.

"What's that?" Shane yells.

"What's that?" Carl echoes him.

"30 minutes to decontamination." Vi said as a countdown appeared on the screen.

"Yo doc, what's goin' on here?" Daryl asks, looking angry.

"Everybody, ya heard Rick." Shane yells.

"Get yar stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" T-dog yells, "Let's go!"

"Come on!" Glenn yells, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. Just as we reached the door, it sealed itself. I turned around and glared at Jenner.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yell, pulling away from Glenn.

"No," Glenn mutters, "Did you lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn looked worried.

"We've hit a 30 minute window. I am recording." He mutters, looking at the computer.

"Carl!" Lori yells, as everyone ran back to the platform.

"Mom!" He runs to her.

"Ya son of a bitch!" Daryl yells, pulling away from Isis. He tried to go after Jenner, wanting to kill him.

"Shane!" Rick yells, trying to grab Daryl.

"You let us outa here!" Daryl shouts, pulling his weapon.

"No, stop. Don't!" Rick grabs Daryl.

I jumped onto the platform and grabbed the back of his shirt, "You can't do this, you can't take our choice away from us."

"It is the only way!" He yells.

"You're lying…" Carol whispers.

"No, no, no!" Rick yells.

"You don't get to decide! You can't kill me twice!" Everyone looked on in shock as smacked him. I could hear Daryl panting in anger, I could even feel it. He charged at us.

"Wait! No, no don't do it!" Everyone yelled.

"I will kill ya!" Daryl tried to jump onto the platform, but was held back by Shane and T-dog.

"Open the door," I whisper, "or I will kill you." He looked scared, but not truly afraid.

"No."

"Hey, Jenner. Open the door!" Rick yelled.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down." He mumbled, "The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn thing." Dale said.

"He won't do it. He doesn't want to die alone and he is willing to take all of us with him." I hissed.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closes, it won't open again. You heard me say that. It is better this way." He sounded defeated.

"Bull Shit!" I yell, the timer continues to count down.

"What is?" Rick asks, "What happens in 28 minutes?" Jenner started to type away at the computer. "What happens-"

"Come on!" Daryl screams. Ansley attached herself to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"-in 28 minutes?"

"You know what this place is?" Jenner yells, finally getting upset. He stood up and paced the platform, "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox. Ebola strains that could wipe out half of the country, Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" He sighed, sitting down, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure…in a terrorist attack, for example…H.I.T.s are used to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asks.

"Vi, define."

"H.I.T.s...High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave significantly greater power and duration that makes up every known explosive except nuclear." I recited as Vi defined.

"Oh god!" Carol cries holding onto Sophia.

"It is basically a vacuum-pressure that ignites the oxygen between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees," I state. Rick, Lori, and Carl hug, "and it's used when the greatest loss of life and damage to the country isn't desired."

"It sets the air on fire." Isis says, stepping towards me.

"No pain. An end to sorrow, grief…Regret," He looked at me, "Everything," Daryl growled and threw the liquor bottle at the door.

"Don't you dare bring me into this," I pointed at him, only having one arm around Ansley, "I don't want to be a part of this, I've dealt with what you did to me."

"What did he do to you?" Isis asks.

"When I was an intern here, I got to go to a conference with him. I was young and naïve. On the last night, he invited me to his room to have a drink. I was underage, but I didn't care. He got me drunk and took advantage of me," A tear slid down my cheek, "He raped me, got me pregnant, then he made me abort it. He's already killed me." My sister looked like she was going to kill him.

"You open that goddamn door!" Daryl yells. Glenn comes up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Out of my way!" Shane yells, taking a swing at the door with his axe. He grunted, not making a dent in the door.

Daryl!" T-dog threw him an axe. Glenn didn't move to do anything. My sister came and wrapped her arms around me and Ansley.

"You should've left well enough alone! It would've been so much easier." Jenner shouts.

"Easier for who?" Lori asks.

"All of you. You know what is out there… A short, brutal life and an agonizing death. Your…your sister…what was her name?" He asks Andrea.

"Jenner, don't you bring her into this!" I snap.

"Amy." She whispers.

"Amy," Jenner repeats, "You know this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" He asks Rick.

"I don't want this!" Rick exclaims, waving his arms around. Shane and Daryl continued to take swings at the armored door.

"Can't make a dent." Shane grunted.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." I said, resting my head on Ansley's head.

"Well, his head ain't!" Daryl yells, going after Jenner.

Ansley dug her head into my stomach, "I don't wanna be here anymore."

"I know, sweetie." I whisper back.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rick, Shane, Dale, and T-Dog grabbed ahold of Daryl.

"Daryl! Daryl, stop it!" My sister yells.

"Just back up! Back up!" Rick shouts, pushing Daryl.

"You do want this." He stood up, "Last night, you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What the hell, Rick? You told us that we could make it, but then you go behind our backs and say we don't have a chance! You are a fucking hypocrite!" I yell, pushing Ansley behind me.

"What? You really said that?" Shane asks, "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick asks us.

Jenner chuckled dryly, "There is no hope."

I laughed loudly, "There is no hope for you. You are a weak man, who is willing to hold innocent people hostage so he wouldn't die alone. Just because you don't have hope, doesn't mean that we don't."

"Like Ivy said, There's always hope." Rick said, "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere…"

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea snaps.

Jenner looked at us, "Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"Andrea, shut the fuck up. You lost your sister, we know that. We lost her too. Stop acting like a fucking baby. We've all lost somebody, somebody we loved just as much as you loved your sister," I growl.

She glared at me, "You know nothing of lose or grief. You haven't lost anyone."

"I lost Amy too! She was my friend!" I shout, "And I have lost people. I lost my baby, my best friend, my mom, my dad. I've lost a lot, but I am still moving, still pushing forward. You can do it too."

"Enough guys!" Shane yells.

"This isn't right," Carol cries, "You can't just keep us here."

"One tiny moment…a millisecond. No pain." Jenner said softly.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol whimpers.

"None of us deserve to die like this. Well, maybe Jenner." Isis hisses.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run out?" Shane cocked the rifle in his hand.

"Shane, no!" Rick stepped forward, trying to stop Shane from doing something stupid.

"Out of the way Rick!" Shane pushed Rick out of the way, "Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?"

"Just blow his brains out, I know his wives code." I state.

I was ignored, "Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this."

"We will never get out of here."

"Shane, you gotta listen to him." Lori pleads.

"It's too late. He dies, we all…"Shane started to shout as Rick tied to calm him down, "We all die, Shane!" Shane took his rife and aimed it at one of the computers. He cocked it and shot out the computer. Rick grabbed the gun and knocked Shane over.

"Are you done yet? Are you done?" Rick shouts. Ansley dug her head into my back and whimpered. Dale looked over at us and frowned.

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Shane sighs.

Rick turned to Jenner and rested his hands on his hips. "I think you're lying."

"What?" Jenner looked confused.

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when the others ran. Why?"

"Not, because I wanted too. I made a promise…to her. My wife." Jenner pointed to the main screen.

"Test subject 19 was you wife?" Lori asks.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" He looked upset.

"Did you tell her what you did?" I ask, he shook his head no.

"She was dying," Jenner continued, "It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody."

"True." I mutter.

"She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I was a low level scientist here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I was just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me." Daryl looked back at my sister, before going back to work on getting the door open.

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's…that's all we want…a choice, a chance." Rick tried to reason with Jenner.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori pleads.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner walked over the table and typed in his passcode into the keypad. The doors went up and we all raced to the door.

"Come on!" Daryl yells, pulling my sister with him.

I grabbed ahold of Ansley's hand and pulled her with me. I looked at Dale, who was watching Andrea. Glenn yelled for me to hurry. I sigh and grab Ansley hand, throwing a sad look over my shoulder at Dale.

"Let's go! Come on, let's go!" Glenn yells.

"Come on!"

"Move it! Move it! Come on, let's go."

"We're gonna get out of here, Sophia." Carol said, pulling Sophia with her.

Everyone was rushing around, trying to get to the door as quick as possible. I wanted to look back, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I had to push Ansley in front of me, so I wasn't dragging her along. When we made it to our floor, Glenn pulled most of the bags onto himself. He only left a few bags for me, but I grabbed the guns. I had sent Ansley off to collect her and Dale's things. They didn't bring in much, so it didn't take her long to come back to me. I grabbed most of their things.

Once again, we all headed towards the stairs. We moved quickly, trying to not trip over each other. Rick was leading the pack threw the top floor door. Most of us were winded, but there were a few that weren't.

Glenn pushed to the front of the group, trying to get the door open, "It doesn't work!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" T yells, going over to the panel wall, "Try it! Try it! Try it now!"

Rick panicked, "Daryl!" He ran to the window. Daryl let go of my sisters hand and raised over to the window. He and Rick banged on the window, trying to break the glass.

"Come on! Come on!" Daryl chanted

I heard Carol whisper "Stay close, sweetheart" to Sophia.

"Nothing is going to work! Those windows were made to withstand a lot of damage!" I yell, pulling Ansley closer to me. She was in tears, crying for her grandfather.

"Don't say that, Ivy!" Lori yells at me.

"It's the truth!" Everyone ignored me.

"Daryl, look out!" T yells pointing at Shane, who was cocking his shotgun.

"Dog, get down! Get down!" Shane fired his gun right as T jumped out of the way.

"Why won't the glass break?" Sophia cries.

"I told you that it was made to withstand loads of damage. A shotgun blast won't work. It takes a stronger blast than that to break it." I yell.

Glenn looked at me, "You sure?"

I nod, "Yes."

Carol stepped forward, "Rick, I have something that might help." She reaches for her bag.

Shane scoffed, "Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it."

"Hey, don't be an ass." I hiss, wanting to hit him.

"I found it your first morning at camp, when I was washing your uniform," Carol said, pulling something out of her bag, "I found this in your pocket." She pulls out a grenade.

"Everyone back up!" Rick yelled. I shielded Ansley, while Glenn shielded me. Rick pulled the pen and threw it at the window.

Some of us were thrown to the ground from the blast, but most of us stayed standing. The ones that landed on the ground, quickly got back to their feet.

"Come on!" Carol said to Sophia. Everyone raced to get through the broken window. Glenn helped Ansley and me through the window.

Once everyone was out of the building, we raced back the waiting cars. I threw open the back door and ushered Ansley in, "Put your blanket over your head and put your seat belt on. The blast will shake the car." She nods, doing what I said.

I slammed the door and pulled Glenn behind the Humvee, "I pray that Dale gets his ass out here. Ansley doesn't deserve to be an orphan." I whisper to him.

"Look!" Lori pointed out. Glenn and I look up to see Dale and Andrea jump through the broken window.

"Dale, Andrea get down!" I yell. They race to the sand bags, jumping over them. They had ducked down just in time. The CDC went up in flames, taking Jacqui and Jenner with it. I can honestly say that I will miss Jacqui, but I will not miss Jenner. I didn't know that I was crying until Glenn asked what was wrong.

I sighed, "I never thought that I'd get to see Jenner pay for what he did to me. Though this isn't the way I wanted it to happen, it still happened."

He didn't say anything, he just pulled me into him.

"Guys! There isn't the time for lovey-dovey crap! Get in your cars!" Shane yells.

"Walkers!" T yells, pointing the gang of walkers heading for us.

Glenn panicked and pushed me towards the driver's side door, "Come on! Come on. Get in, get in!" I pulled the door open and climbed in. I climbed into the passenger seat. Glenn climbed in after me, slamming the door shut.

We watched T usher Andrea and Dale into the RV. The others packed themselves into their rides. I had to look around to see my sister climb into Daryl's truck. I sighed in relief as she slammed the door and looked back at me. She nodded her head three times, signaling that she was alright. I copied her actions.

"Did he make it out?" Ansley asks, pulling her blanket off of her head.

I turned around to face her, "He did."

She nodded and bit her lip, "I'm glad."

"Me too, kid, me too." I agree with her, turning back to Glenn.

"I'm glad you made it out." He whispers, grabbing my hand.

I simply nod, tightening my grip on his hand. He starts the Humvee up and follows the others. I sigh and glance out the window. Walkers were starting to, in their own way, chase after us.

 _Where will we go now?_

 _ **~A/N Hey there, Hi there, Ho there!**_

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been dealing with school and work. I've been working on this chapter for like three weeks, writing when I could.**_

 _ **So, the first half of season 6 had me wanting to go to therapy and give up on the show. If you haven't watched it, then I suggest you do that. I need someone to talk to about it, because I have like no one to talk to. The one person I do talk to, never watched it on the right day.**_

 _ **I wanna thank everyone who followed this story and me! It means a lot that everyone loves this story so much. I do wish that I got more comments though. I also wanna thank the people who came from Quotev just to read this story! If you came from Quotev to read this story please leave me a comment or message telling me so. If you do, I might just dedicate a chapter to you. If you started reading this story from Fanfiction, leave a comment your favorite scene and I'll dedicate a chapter to you.**_

 _ **Thank you all so so much for reading!**_

 _ **G-V Princess**_

 _ **PS I finished this while having a few drinks… I did turn 21 last month, while I was procrastinating writing this chapter and the next chapter in my other story (which I still haven't started).**_

 _ **PSS I don't know when I will be updating this story again, because next semester I will be taking Chemistry and Biology along with my Capstone class. So, I might die…. Science really isn't my thing.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

…IVY's POV PAST…

 _We watched T usher Andrea and Dale into the RV. The others packed themselves into their rides. I had to look around to see my sister climb into Daryl's truck. I sighed in relief as she slammed the door and looked back at me. She nodded her head three times, signaling that she was alright. I copied her actions._

" _Did he make it out?" Ansley asks, pulling her blanket off of her head._

 _I turned around to face her, "He did."_

 _She nodded and bit her lip, "I'm glad."_

" _Me too, kid, me too." I agree with her, turning back to Glenn._

" _I'm glad you made it out." He whispers, grabbing my hand._

 _I simply nod, tightening my grip on his hand. He starts the Humvee up and follows the others. I sigh and glance out the window. Walkers were starting to, in their own way, chase after us._

 _Where will we go now?_

…...IVY's POV PRESENT….

We drove for miles, or so it seemed. Glenn tried to start up conversations with me, but I couldn't find the words to reply. Jenner died without paying for what he did to me, for what he made me do. I started to panic as the line of cars in front of us started to slow down. I had my seat belt off and the door open, before the car came to a complete stop. I grabbed my chest, having a hard time breathing.

"Oh god!" I panted, anxiety rising in my throat.

"IVY!" Glenn yelled, running around the car.

"Gle-glenn, help me." I wheezed.

"You gotta breathe, baby." I nodded.

The other's started to get out of their vehicles. Isis was the first to notice that something was wrong.

She pulled away from Daryl and ran towards us, "What the hell is going on? Ivy, what's wrong? 

I gave Glenn at panicked look. He nodded and looked at her, "She is having a panic attack."

She looked confused, "Why? She's never had a panic attack before."

"You need to kiss her or something to stop her from breathing. It will help." Carol whispers, holding onto Sophia.

Glenn nodded, grabbing my face. He pressed his lips against mine, cutting off my oxygen intake. I closed my eyes as my breathing slowed down. He pulled away after a few seconds.

Leaning his forehead against mine, He asks, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "yeah."

Isis knelt down next to me, "What caused this panic attack?"

"Jenner." I whispered. I looked around me and saw everyone watching me.

"What? Why?" Rick asks, kneeling in front of me.

"He raped me. Not last night. But a few years ago. When I was interning at the CDC." Glenn's hand tightened around mine.

My sister growled, "He what?"

"That's not all. He got me pregnant and forced me to have an abortion, which made me infertile." I whispered. I heard several gasps come from the others in the group. "But that isn't the reason for my panic attack."

Daryl stepped forward, taking a spot next to my sister, "What caused it?"

I chuckled darkly, "Him getting away with it. Him getting off easy. Him dying without being punished."

Everyone was silent for a bit. I figure, they just don't know how to reply to that.

"Ya shoulda let me kill 'em while I had the chance!" Daryl shouted, pushing Rick.

"Hey! I didn't know, he did that! If I did, I would have let you kill him. Especially since, Ivy knew the passcode." Rick shouted back.

"Okay! I get that ya'll care about me and shit, but there is no need to yell. No need to attract Walkers. And from what I can tell, something is wrong with the RV." I pointed to it. I stood up and moved towards the RV.

"Oh yeah! I said it! Didn't I say it," Dale said, "a thousand times. Dead in the water."

Rick turned away from me, "Problem, Dale?"

Dale sighed, "Just the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" Daryl walked over to a random car and pulled out a backpack.

"If you can't find a radiator hose out here, then there are things that you can find." Everyone, minus Lori and Carol, nodded in agreement.

"I can even siphon out some of the gas in these tanks," T-dog suggested.

Carol stepped forward, "And find some water."

"Or food?" Ansley pointed out, but it sounded more like a question.

I nodded, smiling down at here, "That is a wonderful idea."

"Guys, this is a graveyard." Lori said, sounding spooked, "I don't know how I feel about this."

I glared at her, "If you think about it Lori, everywhere we turn is a fucking graveyard. People will die, have died everywhere. You will just have to deal with it, if you want to survive." Everyone looked at me, "We have to survive and searching these cars and taking the unused supplies is how we are going to do it."

Glenn stepped up next to me, "Alright, alright. Here we go." Rick said.

Everyone moved towards the road, "Come on, ya'll. Look around and see what you can find." Everyone went off to search the cars or fix the RV.

Glenn gripped my hand and turned me towards him, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I am as alright as I can be right now. I just want to distract myself from those thoughts."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Alrighty, I am gonna help Dale with the RV. "

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Okay, I am going to search some of the cars."

He hugged me, then pushed me towards the others. I giggled and walked farther down the road. I found a black SUV that had the trunk popped already.

The SUV was filled with bags and random items. I tossed the random items away from where I was working. I unzipped one of the thicker bags, only to find that it was stuffed with canned food and water bottles. I gasped and jumped for joy.

I zipped the bag back up and moved it to the side. I was so focused on the bag that I didn't realize someone was coming up behind me.

"Ivy!" Ansley's voice called from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Holy crap! You scared me, Ans!" I clutched my chest.

She laughed, "Sorry!"

I chuckled and smiled at her, "What are you doing out here? Does your grandpa know that you are out this far?"

She nodded eagerly, "He said that I could come out here and help you."

"Alright. But if you are going to help me, you are going to have to listen to me. Okay?"

She nodded again, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, I want you to sit inside here and go through some of the bags near the back,"

She saluted me and climbed into the back of the car. We worked in silence for a good ten minutes, before I heard growling. I turned around quickly, only to see a herd of walkers coming towards us.

I pushed some stuff out of the way, before climbing into the back myself, "Ansley, I am going to need you to be very quiet. Okay?" I say, pulling the trunk door shut.

"What? Why? What are you doing?" She asked, panicking a little.

I turn to her and pull her to me, "There is a herd of walkers headed towards us. We need to be out of sight and silent, so that they don't try and get us."

Her eyes started to water, "What about the others? Are they okay?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that everyone is going to be alright." I felt her start to shake, "once this herd passes, we will go find them. Okay?" She just nodded into my chest.

We laid there in the back for twenty or thirty minutes, just waiting for the herd to pass. I had to move her off of me, so that I could check to make sure that the coast was clear. I searched every inch of the area around us, before deciding that it was safe for us to get out. I nudged Ansley a little.

I pulled my gun, just in case. "The coast is clear." I pushed the top up again. After I got out of the back, I turned and reached for Ansley. I was just pulling her out, when I heard a scream.

" _SOPHIA!"_

 **~A/N HEY THERE, HI THERE, HO THERE**

 **So, I know that it has been a long time since I posted a new chapter for this story. And I am so sorry. I have just been busy with taking three really hard classes at the same time. Well, only two of them were actually hard. Those would be my Chemistry and Capstone classes. Chemistry, because the teacher didn't really each the material well and had everything online. The class was supposed to be all in class, no online shit. That pissed me off. My capstone class was philosophy based, which I have like no experience in, and it was online. I couldn't take the class in a classroom, because the times conflicted with my labs for Chemistry and Biology. Biology was the one class that I didn't have issues with. But I digress. After those classes, I had work and getting ready for graduation. I also had to apply to a four-year school to continue my education. Yay! Not lol. The field I am going into, needs a master's degree. Other than school problems, I had boy problems. I got a boyfriend and he was really sweet. But after a couple of weeks and some intense experiences, he broke up with me. Telling me, we were moving too fast. Then in the end, he told me that he was actually using me to make himself happy. SO yeah! There is other drama crap, but I don't want to bore any more than I already have.**

 **I will try to update when I can. I am trying to find a new job and doing some other personal writings. So, please be patient with me.**

 **I want to thank all of the people that followed and favorited this story.**

 **Burnedspy- I know there isn't very many Glenn/OC stories! Which is why I started this one. I also started it, because I love Glenn. Did you know that Steve Yuen is getting married? Cause I didn't until I saw him on Conan!**

 **Angelicedg- You, my friend, are the one fan that comments like every chapter! I am so thankful for you. I hope all your exams went alright! I'm sorry for taking so long. Hopefully, you like this chapter.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!3**

 **G-V Princess!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

… _. Previously on Light in a Dark World…._

… _.IVY's POV…._

 _Her eyes started to water, "What about the others? Are they okay?"_

 _I shook my head, "I don't know, but I have a feeling that everyone is going to be alright." I felt her start to shake, "once this herd passes, we will go find them. Okay?" She just nodded into my chest._

 _We laid there in the back for twenty or thirty minutes, just waiting for the herd to pass. I had to move her off of me, so that I could check to make sure that the coast was clear. I searched every inch of the area around us, before deciding that it was safe for us to get out. I nudged Ansley a little._

 _I pulled my gun, just in case. "The coast is clear." I pushed the top up again. After I got out of the back, I turned and reached for Ansley. I was just pulling her out, when I heard a scream._

" _SOPHIA!"_

... Now on Light in a Dark World….

…. IVY's POV….

"SOPHIA!" Carol screamed, trying to get out from under the car her and Lori had used to get away from the walkers. I sat Ansley down on the ground and took off after her. I saw Rick jump over the guard rail at the same time.

I pulled out my knife, as I jumped over a fallen tree branch. "Sophia!" I called, following after her.

"Sophia!" I heard Rick yell.

Just as I was pushing through some trees, I saw Sophia stop and look around. The walkers didn't stop, they just kept coming. I sigh and took off towards her. I got to her before the walkers. I took her into my arms and ran away with her. I ran until I found a pond with a little cave.

I sat her down in the water, "Are you alright?" I ask, resting my hands on her shoulders. She nodded, teary eyed.

"Yeah. I'm scared." She flung her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I know you are, Sophia. I know." I whispered to her.

She gripped onto to the back of my shirt, "I want my mommy."

I pulled away from her, "Okay. Let's get you back to your mother." She nodded, "you need to do everything that I say though. Don't question, just do it. Alright?"

She nodded her head quickly, "Yes, ma'am."

I sighed, "I need you to stay close behind me. If I say back up, you back up and watch your surroundings. If I say run, you run and run until you get to the highway. If you think that you are lost, just keep the sunlight on your left shoulder. You understand me?"

Again, she nods.

I reach down and pull a little knife from my boot. "You are going to take this, but you only use it if you are in trouble. You aim from the head, eye socket, under the chin, or anything that will take out the brain." I held out the knife for her to take it, she was hesitant at first but she took it anyway. "You understand?"

She whimpered, "Yes. But you aren't going to leave me, are you?"

I bent down to her height, "No, I am not going to leave you. I promise." I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I was just pulling away, when I heard the familiar growl of the undead aka the walkers. I turned around and grabbed her hand, "Stay behind me." I gripped my knife and moved forward.

I took the first walker down pretty quickly, then preceded to take down the second one. That one was a little tougher, it was a taller walker. It ended up tripping over a tree root, falling towards me. I pushed Sophia backward as the walker fell onto me.

I struggled with the walker for what seemed like forever, before the walker finally stopped moving. I grunted as I pushed it off of me. I jumped up, looking for the person who took care of the walker for me so that I didn't die. It took me a minute to realize that it was only me and Sophia. I turned around and looked at her, seeing her standing there with blood on her hands and the knife.

I moved towards her, "Sophia, did you kill that walker?"

She nodded, remaining silent.

I slowly walked forward, holding my hand out, "Why did you kill the walker?" She set the knife in my hand.

"It was going to hurt you, Ivy. I couldn't let it hurt you." She sobbed, grabbing my hand.

I smiled down at her, "Thank you for saving my life."

She smiled back, "You're welcome."

I grabbed her hand, "Let's get back to the others. Your mother will be worried about you."

She nodded and gripped my hand tightly. We made our way towards the highway, not running into any walkers which I was thankful for. There were a couple of times that I had to help Sophia over some fallen trees. Some of them where thick, so she had a hard time getting her tiny legs over them.

Although it was a twenty-minute hike back to the highway, we still had a ten-minute walk about to the others. It did take us a little longer, because we stopped to search some of the abandoned cars. A couple of them had walkers trapped in them, so I used them as a training exercise for Sophia. I didn't just used a knife, I used any other sharp tools that happened to be laying around. I did that to give her some options, if she ever got into a sticking situation without a knife.

We did find a bag of hunting knives in one of the cars, so I found one that would fit her and gave it to her. Again, she was hesitant about taking it. I don't really blame her; she is only 12 years-old. After we both had a bag filled with things we thought would be useful, we headed back to the others.

When the RV came into sight, Sophia took off towards her mother.

"MOM!" She yelled, dropping the backpack she was carrying.

Carol's head shot in the direction of Sophia's screams, "Sophia!" Carol moved to embrace her. They held each other tightly and cried. But instead of sad tears, they were tears of joy. I saw Isis panic and look around frantically.

"Ivy!" She yelled.

I chuckled to myself, "I am right here, sis. No need to worry." She looked at me and gasped.

She ran at me, nearly knocking me off balance, "You scared the shit out of me. When Rick came back without you and Sophia, we all thought the worst. Rick took Daryl, Shane, and Glenn out to see if they could find any signs of you guys." I held her tighter to me.

"I am sorry that I scared you, Issy. I didn't even think, I just ran. I wanted to protect her. I needed to protect her." I rambled.

I felt her nod against my shoulder, "I know. And I am so proud of you."

We stood there, in between two cars, just hugging. Neither of us talked.

It was a good silence.

Not the awkward silence that used to fall between us.

It was as if our relationship evolved.

It felt nice.

It was nice.

Until, a familiar male voice broke through the silent barrier that had formed around us.

"IVY!" Glenn shouted, tripping over the guard rail.

My sister had just enough time to release me from our hug and move towards the RV, before Glenn launched himself at me.

The force of him slamming into me, pushed us both into a blue Sedan. Since I was the bottom one, I was the one that actually hit the car; which knocked the wind out of me.

"I was so worried, when Rick came back without you and Sophia. My heart dropped to my stomach and I almost vomited." He tightened his arms around me, "You nearly killed me, Ivy."

I pulled away from him, using one hand to cup his cheek, "I know that I scared you and I'm sorry. But I had to do it. I had to go after her. I wasn't going to leave her to defend herself."

He leaned into my hand, "Ivy, you didn't need to go after her. Rick could have handled it."

I stepped away from him and frowned, "What you are saying is that I shouldn't have gone after her, because I am not Rick. Which implies that, as a female, I can't protect the people that I care about and I should just leave it for the men to handle." I narrow my eyes and crossed my arms, "I don't think you realize that I found her first. I got her to safety and I got her home. I also taught her a little bit about defending herself against walkers."

He gasped, "Hey, you are twisting my words," He threw his arms up, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. What-"

I stopped him, "Then what did you mean?" I stepped away from him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I just meant that, Rick is the cop here. He knows what to do."

I shook my head, "And I am a doctor with a survivalist background. I think that makes me just as qualified."

He turned around and dropped his head onto the car behind him, "I (BANG) can't (BANG) seem (BANG) to (BANG) win (BANG) with (BANG) you (BANG)." I moved over to his side and stuck my hand under his head, so that he didn't give himself a concussion.

"Look, Glenn. I know that you care about me and my safety, but I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself." I turned him to face me.

He leaned his forehead against mine, "It's just that I really care about you and I don't know what I'd do without you."

I leaned up and kissed him lightly, "Well, I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon."

Instead of replying, he just captured my lips with his. I closed my eyes, draping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him.

We just stood there and kissed, it was as if we were the only two people on that highway.

Well that was until a loud cough echoed through the cars, causing us to jump apart.

We looked towards the RV and saw Dale standing there with a smile on his lips.

He chuckled, "Since you are done. I think it is about time that we address the problem at hand."

" _What problem?"_

 **~A/N~**

 **Hey!**

 **I am back. I know that it has been a long time, since I updated this story or my other story. I've just been really busy with school and looking for work.** **Good News** **. I got into the one University that I applied too. I am super excited! I start in the Fall and I will be starting the Psychology program.** **Bad news** **. Still haven't found a job, but I might be getting an interview at the hospital that my mom works at. I had a death in the family last week. I saw some people that I hadn't seen in a long time. Oh! And I talked to the man that gave me life, then had no part of my life. THEN he tried to come back into my life and tell me who I wasn't allowed to date/marry. Sorry, he just upsets me so much. And today, my grandma had surgery to remove her breast because of breast cancer.** **Indifferent news** **. I started online dating. And I was into it for about two weeks before two messages made me want to be single forever. I did meet one guy that** **SEEMED** **like a good guy. I put so much emphasis on the word seemed, because the guy turned out to be a looney tune.**

 **Have any of you tried online dating? If yes, what were your experiences like? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **I want to thank my loyal fan, Angelicedg, for always commenting on my chapters! I also want to thank all of the people that have followed and favorited my story. You guys rock!**

 **Love YA!**

 **G-V Princess3**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

… _Past…_

… _Ivy's POV…_

 _He leaned his forehead against mine, "It's just that I really care about you and I don't know what I'd do without you."_

 _I leaned up and kissed him lightly, "Well, I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon."_

 _Instead of replying, he just captured my lips with his. I closed my eyes, draping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him._

 _We just stood there and kissed, it was as if we were the only two people on that highway._

 _Well that was until a loud cough echoed through the cars, causing us to jump apart._

 _We looked towards the RV and saw Dale standing there with a smile on his lips._

 _He chuckled, "Since you are done. I think it is about time that we address the problem at hand."_

" _What problem?"_

…Present…

…Ivy's POV…

"What problem?" I walked up to the RV with Glenn trailing after me.

Dale leaned against the RV, "The belt is shot and I don't have any way of fixing it." He glanced towards the open front of the RV then to the car graveyard.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, "I bet we can find one that works." I sigh, "There is only one problem."

Glenn rested his hand on my waist, "What is that?"

I looked back at him, "We are going to be stuck out in open. On a major highway too."

They nodded, "Then we better get searching. The belt isn't going to fix itself."

Glenn and I told the others about needing to search for the belt for the RV. The men decided that it was their job to look for the belt, while the women looked for food, medicine, and whatever else we might need. As I moved around some of the cars and already gathered supplies, I felt eyes staring holes into the back of my head. I look back and saw that Carol looking at me. She smiled gratefully, then glanced at Sophia; who was sitting on an open tailgate. She was going through a big backpack, trying to find anything useful.

Carol leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear, causing her to glance down at the bag then nod. Carol smiled, softly, then went back to searching the car in front of her. I shook my head and went about my way. I moved about six of seven cars away from the others, not being able to handle her stares anymore.

Once I determined that I was far enough away, I decided on searching a stuffed looking VW bug. It was a dull green color, but I could tell that it used to be a ghastly bright green color. I sighed and wiggled the door handle. It opened without much trouble, _thank god._ I searched the glove box, finding a pack of gum and some of old fast food napkins.

I put the napkins and gum onto the seat, getting out of the car to get a better view of the trunk. There were several large luggage bags piled on top of each other, making it difficult to keep them from spilling out. I groaned any pulled out the top bag, nearly dropping it on my foot.

The bag was black and fancy looking. I unzipped the bag and nearly gasped. The bag was filled with ammo. Boxes of different types of ammo were piled into the bag, making it really heavy. I quickly zipped it back up and moved it off to the side. The second bag was filled with several different types of handguns. Feeling confused, I moved around to the front seat. I opened the glove box, pulling out the cars paper work.

 _Valerie Hart DOB 05/22/1992_

The owner of this little bug was barely legal. There is no way that she could have gotten possession of all of these weapon without looking suspicious or looting a gun store. _This isn't right._ I stood up from the front seat, surveilling the area for anyone outside my group. I flinched when the bushes on the other side of the highway moved, due to the slight breeze blowing by. I shook my head and went back to the back of the car.

I checked the other bags; finding canned food, medical supplies, and clothes in different sizes and styles. I pulled it all out and tried to drag it back to the others. It was hard, but I made it about half way before T and Daryl noticed me struggling to drag the bags.

The dropped what they were doing and rushed over to help me. T and Daryl grabbed the bags filled with guns and ammo.

"Thanks." I grunted, dragging the other bags behind me.

"Where did ya find this stuff?" T asks, tightening his grip on the ammo bag.

I gestured back the way I came, "In a VW Bug."

Daryl snorted, "Seriously?"

I chuckled and drop the bags down in front of the RV, "Seriously. Though, something didn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Daryl asks, setting the bag down.

I shrugged, "I felt like I was bein' watched. And something was off about the car." I sat down on the ground, "The car was registered to a Valerie Hart. She was only 18. She couldn't have stock pilled all of this without looking suspicious or doing it illegally."

Isis walked up, sweat dripping down her forehead, "What are you talking about?"

T gestured to the bags, "This stuff."

She bent down, "What is all of this?"

"Guns, ammo, canned food, clothes, medical supplies. Stuff like that." I answered.

"And you found all of this in one car?" Dale asks, walking from around the RV.

I nodded, "In one little green VW bug."

"Huh." He shrugged.

The others started to gather around us, all looking confused and concerned. "I think that we need to search the area farther up the road or at least the cars. Just to make sure that there isn't any other group out there, waiting to attack us." Rick stated, resting his hands on his waist.

Shane nodded, resting his hand on his gun, "Ivy, take us to where you found the bags and we will go from there."

I stood up and dusted off my pants, "Let me put these bags up." Shane and Rick nodded, telling T and Daryl to help me.

They picked up the two heaviest bags, leaving me with the bag of clothes and medical supplies. I carried the bags to the back of my Humvee, popping the back door open. The boys shoved the bags in it, not taking into account my organization pattern. I groaned and shoved my bags in there. I shut it, following after the guys.

I led Shane, Rick, T, Daryl, Glenn, and Isis towards the green VW Bug. I froze.

Shane walked into my back, "Woah. What's wrong?"

I pointed to the car, "I shut the trunk door." The others gathered around, finally noticing the open hatch. "I made sure to shut it." I walked up, glancing into the trunk. I gasped and stepped back.

Glenn came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He peaked over my shoulder. Once he saw what I did, he tightened his grip on my waist.

" _What the hell?"_

 **~A/N~**

 **Hey guys!**

 **In the author's note that I posted in the last update, I said that I was going to create a schedule that had when I was going to update my stories. And I am going to try and stick to it, because you are super awesome readers. If I am going to be keeping up with this schedule, I want you do something for me. I want you all to review each chapter.**

 **I got a couple awesome reviews for the last chapter, but I am gonna need more than that for the next chapter. I want to know what you all think of each chapter.**

 **I also want to say that I have started at blog. It is .com, so please go check it out!**

 **I will also be starting school soon. Are y'all in school? College or High school? Have you started yet?**

 **I hope that you have a great week!**

 **PS I started my new job this past weekend and I don't know how I feel about it. I am still nervous about it.**

 **G-V Princess**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

 _~Past~_

 _I led Shane, Rick, T, Daryl, Glenn, and Isis towards the green VW Bug. I froze._

 _Shane walked into my back, "Woah. What's wrong?"_

 _I pointed to the car, "I shut the trunk door." The others gathered around, finally noticing the open hatch. "I made sure to shut it." I walked up, glancing into the trunk. I gasped and stepped back._

 _Glenn came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He peaked over my shoulder. Once he saw what I did, he tightened his grip on my waist._

" _What the hell?"_

~Present~

"What the hell?" Glenn whispers in my ear. I pull away from him, trying to lean into the open trunk, "Stop, you don't know if it is a Walker or not." He tried to grab my hand, I turned back for a second to hit him.

"I know the difference between someone who is alive and dead, Rhee." He stepped back, allowing me to check on the little surprise someone left for us.

 _A baby. Who leaves a baby in an open trunk with dead people walking around killing living people?_ I bent down and picked up the small child. The baby cooed as I nestled it into the crook of my arm. I turned to face the rest of my little group, a look of shock was clear on all their faces.

Shane stepped up and looked down at the small child in my arms, "What the hell is that?" He pointed at it.

I shot him an annoyed look, "It is a baby, Shane. Haven't you ever seen a baby before?" I pushed passed him and the others, taking the baby to the RV. I heard a chuckle then a smack. I smirked, opening the RV door.

Once I was inside the RV, I laid the baby down on the little bed in the back and undid its onesie. The baby wiggled around a little bit, giggling as I lightly tickled its stomach. I smiled softly, feeling a few tears to fall down my cheek. I jumped as the RV door slammed open. Glenn and Isis came in, carrying a couple of bags. I did notice that one of the bags that they were carrying was a diaper bag.

Isis sat down opposite of me, "I found this diaper bag in the back of the car, I think that the people who left the baby left this too."

I nodded, taking the bag from her, "I think the baby needs a diaper change." She opened the diaper bag and pulled out the things that I need to change the baby.

She went to hand me a diaper and the wipes, when a note fell out from in between them. We both looked at it, I sighed and picked it up. I opened it and began to read it out loud:

 _Dear Redheaded Survivor,_

 _I saw you. I saw you protect that little girl, when the dead surrounded you and your group._

 _You don't know me, and you never will._

 _I am afraid that my little girl won't either._

 _You see,_

 _I've been bitten._

 _I am gonna die and I don't want to harm my daughter._

 _I don't ask for much,_

 _I shouldn't be asking for anything,_

 _but I need you to teach her to be brave and moral._

 _She needs a strong role model, and I know that will be you._

 _Thank you,_

 _I owe you._

 _Thea_

 _P.S. Her name is Lilah. But you can change it, she is yours now._

I choked back a sob as I finished reading the letter. My sister and Glenn were tearing up as well. I picked up the little girl and cradled her against me. She rubbed her tiny hand against my shoulder.

"Well, that was intense." Shane's husky voice broke the thick silence that had fallen between us after I finished the letter. I turned to face him, a glare prominent on my face.

"Of course, it was! The woman gave up her baby." My sister butts in.

Shane stepped into the tiny bedroom, making me slightly uncomfortable, "We can't keep her, you know that right. She'd lead the Walkers right to us with all her crying, plus she's just another mouth to feed. A mouth, we can't feed."

I handed Lilah to Glenn and walked up to Shane, "We ARE keeping her. We ARE gonna take care of her. We ARE gonna protect her. You AREN'T in charge. You DON'T get to make these kinds of decisions." I poked him in the chest.

He grabbed my wrist and leaned towards me, "You don't get to tell me what to do."

"She might not, but I do. And we don't leave people, especially babies, to die." Rick said, opening the RV door.

Shane glared at us, "You just signed our death warrants." He pushed passed Rick, leaving the RV.

I sighed and turned back to Lilah. My sister had laid her back down on the bed. She was looking around, curious as to where she was. I sat back down on the bed, moving her so that she was facing me.

Rick rested a hand on my shoulder, "Is she okay?"

"Don't you mean, is she gonna turn into a baby walker?" He chuckled, "And no, she's not. She is healthy. She does need a diaper change though, which was what I was gonna do before dickface walked in."

Rick, Isis, and Glenn choked back a laugh at my new nickname for Shane, "What's her name?"

" _Lilah."_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Past

 _I sighed and turned back to Lilah. My sister had laid her back down on the bed. She was looking around, curious as to where she was. I sat back down on the bed, moving her so that she was facing me._

 _Rick rested a hand on my shoulder, "Is she okay?"_

" _Don't you mean, is she gonna turn into a baby walker?" He chuckled, "And no, she's not. She is healthy. She does need a diaper change though, which was what I was gonna do before dickface walked in."_

 _Rick, Isis, and Glenn choked back a laugh at my new nickname for Shane, "What's her name?"_

" _Lilah."_

Present

I looked up at them, "Lilah. Her name is Lilah." The baby girl looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't fight a smile from gracing my face. I caressed her tiny face.

She reached up and gripped my finger. I smiled and made some baby noises at her, which made her giggle. Glenn sat down on the floor and watched me interact with the baby.

Rick shared a look with Isis and Shane, "I think that we will step out, so that you guys can have some alone time with her."

Isis raised an eyebrow, "We will?"

Rick nodded, "Yes, we will." Shane just glared at us, before leaving the RV. Rick and Isis followed him.

I reached for the diaper bag, but Glenn got it first. He pulled out a fresh diaper and some wipes. He stood up and laid them down on the bed next to me. I smiled at him as I undid her messy diaper. She leaned her head back to look at Glenn. She grinned a little baby grin and reached out of her tiny hands for him. He grinned widely, allowing her to take ahold of his finger.

I smiled at them as I changed her diaper. Her onesie was a little dirty, so I decided to change it. I reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a lady bug onesie. I laid it out next to her and lifted her up, so that I could take the old one off. She looked away from Glenn, focusing her gaze on me. Her little brows furrowed and she glared at me. I giggled and lifted the onesie over her head. She struggled a bit, not liking not being able to see us. Once it was off, she let out a little sigh of contentment. I shook my head and picked up the clean onesie. She looked at it and lifted her head up. I put it over her head, slipping her arms into the arm holes as I pulled it down.

I was buttoning it when the door to the RV opened up and Dale walked in, "Ivy, Glenn. We found a car up ahead that has a bunch of baby things in it and a large amount of blood."

Glenn and I shared a look, "I'll go help the others, if you are okay with that Ivy." Glenn said, standing up from the bed.

I looked up at him then down at Lilah, "Go ahead, Glenn. Just be safe. I'll hold down the fort with this little one." I pulled Lilah to me, kissing her forehead.

Glenn leaned down, giving me a kiss and kissing Lilah's head, "I'll be back, love." He moved passed Dale, smiling softly at the aging man.

Dale looked at me softly, "You are good with her."

I smiled down at her, as she grips on to my shirt, "I've always been good with kids."

He took Glenn's seat across from me, "You seem happier with her."

I chuckle a little bit, "Yeah. Since I found out that I would never have my own children, I've been so miserable and angry. Wanting a family was the only thing that made me feel like a normal young woman." I stood up from the coach, "Always being smarter than other people gets lonely."

Dale followed me, "I get it. My wife, rest her soul, was never able to bare children. She had miscarriage after miscarriage. After three, we stopped trying to have our own and considered adoption. That is where found Ansley's mother. She was only 4 years old. We got legal custody right after she turned six. She was a little bit of both of us, personality wise. She got pregnant with Ansley in High School." He frowned a little, "She was so scared. She thought we'd through her out. It was my wife that noticed the signs. My wife took her out for lunch one day and confronted her about it. Lexi, Ansley's mother, cried and begged my wife not to send her away. My wife promised her that we weren't going to send her away."

I rocked Lilah gently, "What happened to Lexi?"

Dale sighed sadly, "She was killed by Ansley's father right after Ansley was born. He didn't want Lexi to keep the baby, said that it would ruin his reputation. After he was arrested, he and his family gave up any right to Ansley. My wife and I got guardianship over her. We raised her together up until my wife died three years ago."

I leaned against the counter, "I'm sorry for your loss, Dale. For both your daughter and wife."

He nodded, "Thank you, Ivy. I think that we should see what the others are doing and give that little one a chance to get some fresh air." He moved to the RV door, holding it open for me.

I agreed with him and stepped out of the RV. I covered her eyes as the sun shined brightly overhead. Outside, everyone was doing something productive for the better of the group. Well, everyone but the children, whom were standing around an object on the ground. I furrowed my brows and walked over to them.

"What are you guys up too?" I ask, shifting Lilah around a little.

They jumped a little not noticing my approach. Carl looked up at me, "They found this car seat. It has a little blood on it, so we are trying to clean it. You know, for Lilah."

I grinned down at them, "Ya'll are the sweetest. Come here." I opened one arm, allowing all of them to squeeze in. I hugged them tightly, "Lilah is lucky to have some really caring cousins."

Sophia looked up at me, "Cousins?"

I nodded, "This group is one large family. The adults, minus me and Glenn, are aunts and uncles. Which makes you guys cousins."

Ansley was the next one to look up at me, "I am gonna be the best cousin ever."

" _All of you will be."_

 _ **~A/N~**_

 _ **Hey, ya'll!**_

 _ **Forgive me for I have sinned… I have not been updating on a regular bases and I am very sorry for that. School has been kicking my butt. My school is insane with all of its issues, plus the classes were kind of hard. I am going to try to update again while I am on break. I've also been busy with work. Well, I was busy with work until I became an on-call hostess/busser for my work. But I digress. This semester has been so crazy. I've met some amazing people. I hope that ya'll have had a great holiday season. I know I have.**_

 _ **Okay, so if you got presents this season, what was your favorite gift? I got some Harry Potter socks and a Harry Potter coloring book. Also, a friend of mine got me some makeup from Sephora. I've never gone into Sephora or ordered any of their makeup online. So, I am happy!**_

 _ **Have a great New Year!**_

 _ **G-V Princess!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Past

 _I grinned down at them, "Ya'll are the sweetest. Come here." I opened one arm, allowing all of them to squeeze in. I hugged them tightly, "Lilah is lucky to have some really caring cousins."_

 _Sophia looked up at me, "Cousins?"_

 _I nodded, "This group is one large family. The adults, minus me and Glenn, are aunts and uncles. Which makes you guys cousins."_

 _Ansley was the next one to look up at me, "I am gonna be the best cousin ever."_

" _All of you will be."_

Present

"All of you will be." Carl, Ansley, and Sophia looked up at me. Lilah cooed loudly, causing all of us to giggle.

Carl smiled at her, "Can I hold her?"

Sophia and Ansley started bouncing up, and down, "Yeah! Can we hold her?"

I laughed, "One at a time and you have to sit down." They ran over to the grassy area by the water truck and sat down. "Okay, Carl. You need to support her head with your elbow and you bottom with your other hand." I set her in his arms, then fixed it so that they were both comfortable.

Carl looked down at her and grinned. I sat down with them, feeling a little strange just standing over them. Sophia and Ansley gushed over Carl holding Lilah, which made me laugh. They were definitely becoming boy crazy teenagers. Ansley looked over at me, then back at Carl and Lilah.

I laughed, "Okay, Carl. I think that it's time to let one of the girls hold her."

He groaned, making the girls giggle and hold out their arms, "Fine."

I took her from Carl's grasp and set her in Sophia's arms, fixing her arms like I did with Carl. She cradled Lilah against her chest. Lilah's little hand came up and grabbed ahold of her shirt.

I turned to Carl, "Carl, can you do something for me?"

He nodded, "Sure!"

I smiled and jerked my head towards the car seat, "Can you take the car seat to Glenn and tell Isis to come over here?"

Carl jumped up, nodding his head, "Yes, ma'am!" He took off, scooping the car seat up as he went passed it.

Ansley looked at me and asked, "When am I gonna be able to hold Lilah?"

I leaned forward and held out my arms, signaling for Sophia to pass Lilah over to me, "Right now." I laid Lilah into Ansley's arms.

I sat back and smiled at them, not realizing my sister had walked up behind me, "So, what did you want with me, Ivy?"

I jumped and looked behind me, "Oh, shit! You scared me."

She laughed, "What do want, Ivy?"

I sighed, noticing Carl standing behind her, "Can you take Carl and Sophia to look for baby things? I know the others are looking, but I want the kids to help too. They are Lilah's cousins."

Isis looked between the two young kids, seeing them bouncing in excitement. She nodded, causing them to squeal, "Shh. I'll take you, but you guys have to listen to everything I say. Got it?"

They nodded, "Got it!" They followed Isis towards some of the cars that looked like they were headed in the other direction, trying to talk her ear off.

I looked back at Ansley, noticing the gloomy look on her face. I got up from the grass and held out my arms, so that I could take Lilah from her. She looked up at me, a frown very prominent on her face. I bent forward and took Lilah from her.

Getting Lilah settled in my arms, I turned to Ansley and said, "Why don't we help the others go through the cars?"

She looked away from me, "Whatever."

I sighed, "What's wrong, Ansley?"

She ignored me, heading towards a car far away from Carl and Sophia. I sighed and followed after her. I watched as she threw open the back door of a gray sedan.

I reached forward and grabbed ahold of her shoulder, "Ansley, stop."

She spun around and glared at me, "What?!"

I looked at her, "Stay here. I will be right back, then we will talk about what is bothering you."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the sedan. I headed towards the RV, seeing Dale sitting with T-dog, "Dale, can you do me a favor and watch Lilah for a bit?"

He nodded, walking towards me, "Sure." He took her away from, "I will take her into the RV and try to get her to take a nap."

I nodded, gratefully, "Thank you." He gave me a kind smile, letting me walk away. I ran back to Ansley, hoping she hadn't snuck off while I was gone.

I had to slow down, so that I didn't freak any of the other group members out. I jogged around the water truck and over to the gray sedan. Luckily, Ansley listened to me and stayed where I left her. She was digging through a blue stripped bag with a frustrated look on her face.

I stepped up to her. "What is wrong with you, Ansley?"

She ignored me.

I sighed, "What is wrong with you?"

Silence.

I grabbed ahold of the blue bag and tugged it away from her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She glared up at me, "Nothing, okay? Can you stop asking?"

I tossed the bag away, "Bullshit!"

"It's nothing!"

"Bull."

"Stop."

"No."

"Stop."

"No."

She looked at me with sad eyes, "Please, stop."

I shook my head, "No."

She sighed and looked down at the ground. "You sent Sophia with Carl to look for baby things for Lilah."

I smiled, "Oh! I understand what is wrong." I rested a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't know, Ansley. If I had known, I'd wouldn't have had you go last."

She shook her head, "I don't know what you are talking about, Ivy."

"It is okay, Ans. It is only natural to start liking someone, especially at your age." I grab the blue bag and sit it down in between us.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Not for me."

I patted her head, "Ansley, you've spent most of your life with your grandfather. He isn't going to tell you about lady things, because it isn't comfortable for him. I was raised by a single father and I was a child in college, so I understand where you are coming from. I had to learn about sex, crushing, and love from books and social media. It was confusing and hard, but I got through and so can you."

She looked up at me with big eyes, "Would you help me?"

I nodded, "Yes. I am not going to let you survive the zombie apocalypse without knowing about your body, sex, love, and boys."

She blushed and kicked the bag. She groaned, "Ivy!"

I laughed and pulled her into a hug, "I'm gonna be like the older sister that you never wanted."

She smiled up at me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Thank you."

" _You're Welcome."_

 _ **~A/N~**_

 _ **HEY THERE, HI THERE, HO THERE!**_

 _ **So, it has been a while. And I'm sorry about that. I've been working on this update for a couple of weeks, but I had a really bad panic attack as I was writing it. Then I had to put it aside so that I could focus on not having another panic attack. I'm so thankful for all of the people that have liked and followed and commented! You are all so amazing! I love you all! Sorry, that this was kind of short!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **G-V Princess**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With my arms still wrapped around her, Ansley and I walked back to the others. Ansley was smiling up at me as I locked eyes with Glenn. He was holding Lilah, talking to her in a little baby voice. He smiled at me, using Lilah's little hand to wave at us. I giggle and wave at them. Ansley hugged me once more before going to see Dale. I shot Dale a smile.

I glanced around, noticing that the others were sorting supplies. I don't see Carl, Sophia, and Lori, so I assume that they searching more cars. I walk up to Glenn and Lilah, smiling brightly. He leaned down and kissed me, smiling the whole time.

"Hello, honey." He cooed, wrapping his free arm around my shoulders.

I smiled at Lilah, poking her little belly. "How is she doing? I assume that you didn't allow Dale to put her down for a nap." I whispered, leaning into his embrace.

He whispered, "She is doing well, enjoying all of the attention she is getting. She got a glimpse of me and started to whine. She only stopped, when Dale put her into my arms."

I laugh, "She loves being the center of attention, don't you Lilah? And she loves her daddy."

She squealed, giggling loudly. Glenn and I looked at each other, trying not to laugh. "I am taking that as a yes." Dale laughed, walking up with Ansley.

Ansley was beaming, "Isn't she cute, grandpa?"

He looked down at her, smiling warmly. "Not as cute as you were, Ans."

She gasped, placing a hand on her chest. "And I'm not cute now?"

Glenn and I laughed, watching Dale's shocked face. "Yo-ou are still cute, Ans." He stuttered.

Ansley was going to say something, but was stopped by Carl's scream. Glenn passed me Lilah as he and Dale took off to see what was going on. Ansley looked up at me with panic in her eyes. I ushered her to the RV, trying to keep her and Lilah safe. I moved them to the back of the RV, to put a lot of space between us and the door. I laid Lilah in Ansley's arms, so that I could pull out my knife.

The others were yelling about something that I couldn't make out. The RV door flung open and Glenn stepped in. His eyes were panicked.

"Sophia is missing." His voice was raspy and worried.

I gasped, my free hand coming up to cover my mouth. "What happened?"

He fixed his ball cap. "Carl and Sophia had gone too far and ran into some stray walkers. Carl took off towards us and Sophia headed back to the woods. The walkers went after her, completely ignoring Carl. Rick and Daryl went after her, but there is a large time gap. They don't know if it is too late or not."

I dropped my knife and sat down on the bed. I looked up at Glenn and said, "I gave her a knife. When I found her after the herd came and a couple scared her off. She killed a walker that was on top of me."

He moved to squat down in front of me. He gripped my hands. "Then she is protected and safe. She can defend herself. You gave her something that could save her life."

I clung to him, never wanting to him to leave. "We gotta find her. I promised to protect her."

He nodded against my neck. "I know. We will, Iv. I promise."

I gave him one last squeeze before pulling away. I turned and looked at Ansley, who was tearing up and clutching Lilah to her chest. She looked at me with big doe eyes and asked, "You are gonna find her, right? Like you did before?"

Brushing a tear away, I looked at her and nodded. "I will do everything in my power to bring her back. To Carol, you, Carl, and the rest of the group."

She nodded, holding Lilah a little closer. I stood up and turned around to face Glenn. He nodded and intertwined our fingers. He led me outside and over to the group. I noticed Carol crying and begging for the men to do something. To look for her baby. Lori was standing next to her, looking guilty. Lori avoiding looking at Shane, who was staring at her with hard eyes. I frowned, glaring at the two of them.

I glanced around, noticing that Rick, Isis, and Daryl were missing. I sighed, before stepping into the center of the circle. "Carl, go to the RV with Ansley." He went to protest, but I stopped him. "I need you to help protect Lilah." His eyes got serious and nodded. I waited until he was in the RV with the door shut, before I turned to the group. "What the fuck happened?" I hissed, my eyes locked on Lori.

She jumped and looked at me. "On-one minute they were lo-ooking through a ca-ar and the ne-ext, Carl was-was scre-aming," She stuttered, still avoiding Shane's gaze.

I narrowed my eyes. "Bullshit."

She squeaked, "What?"

I stumped up to her. "You were fucking Shane and forgot about the kids! So, I am calling bullshit!"

Her eyes widened as she tried to step away from me. I laughed darkly as I grabbed her shirt. "Whoa!" Shane launched himself forward and grabbed ahold of me. His big hand wrapped itself around my arm tightly, so tight that I could feel the bruises forming on it. He pulled me away from her and threw me to the ground.

I had tried to stop myself from hitting my head on the ground, but the force was to great and I only had time to bring my arms up and brace myself. As I hit the ground, I heard a snap then I felt a shock wave of pain raced up my arm. I screamed out in pain, rolling on my back so that I could clutch my arm. Glenn raced to my side, trying to see if I was okay.

All I could do was bite my lip and shake my head.

"What the hell is going on here?"

 _ **~A/N**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **It hasn't been that long since I updated you guys, but it has been a couple of weeks. I've been wanting to update but I've been so busy with classes that I haven't been able to write much. I'm taking six classes and they all require projects, presentations, and papers. I feel like I am slowly losing my mind. It is spring break and I thought I'd update. I have been kid of sick this week, so the updates haven't been posted when I wanted them too.**_

 _ **What do think of Ivy's motherly kind side? And Glenn's fatherly side? Do you think that Shane and Lori were actually going at it or was he forcing himself on her again? Will Sophia be saved again or will she die? Who knows?!**_

 _ **Review with your thoughts!**_

 _ **Thank you for following and favoriting this story! It really means a lot to me!**_

 _ **G-V Princess!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What the hell is going on here?" Glenn yelled, racing to my side. I gritted my teeth, shooting a hard glare in Shane's direction.

Shane stood in front of Lori, glaring back at me. "She was trying to spread some lies. And she tried to attack Lori…again."

I hissed a laugh. "Bullshit. I only spoke the truth and they both know it."

Glenn wrapped his arms around me, helping me to my feet. Rick stepped up, a scowl etched on his face. "I don't care what caused this. There are two things I care about right now. And they are that we now have two injured group members and the other being that there is a missing 13-year-old girl."

I glared at Lori and Shane. Lori didn't look up from the ground, where her eyes went after Shane threw me to the ground. I could tell that she felt guilty about something and it might be what I accused her of doing. Shane's eyes were still hard with anger, but he wasn't glaring at me anymore. He was shooting daggers at Rick, like Rick was the one screwing his wife and other doing other bad things.

' _Shane is a shady little fuck. Hating on Rick for being with Lori. Though, I don't know why either of these men found her even a little bit appealing. I've seen meth heads prettier than her. Wait. Is that rude?'_ I thought, subconsciously leaning into Glenn's hold.

Glenn tightened his hold on me, his eyes flickering to my arm. "I don't give a fuck about any of this shit. Ivy is hurt, she needs to be taken care of first." Isis said, stepping out from behind Rick. I smirked as I watched her kill Shane over and over in her brain.

Glenn nodded. "I agree. Before we continue to look for Sophia, we need to fix her arm."

Shane rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine. She is the doctor of the group."

I glared at him. "Yes, I am the doctor of the group. Do you know what that means?" Silence. "That means if you ever get sick or hurt, I'll be the one taking care of you. So, I could let you die or just give you shitty treatment that might kill you or it may not."

Shane turned away from me and stalked away. "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards Glenn. "I need two to four rulers, duct tape, fabric, medical tape, and gauze."

He frowned. "How will I be able to find all of that?"

I looked at Isis. "Did you hear what I needed?" She nodded. "Good. It will be in the Humvee. Meet me at the RV." Using my non-injured hand, I grabbed Glenn's wrist and led him to the RV.

I guided us around the parked cars and thrown out junk. Glenn allowed me to drag him along without any argument. Dale was standing outside the RV with his arms folded across his chest. He had a disapproving look on his face, a look that would put even the strictest father to shame.

"What the heck happened over there?" He asks, gesturing to the arm cradled against my shirt.

I sighed. "I got into it with Shane and Lori. Shane threw me to the ground and I tried to catch myself, but ended up only hurting myself. I am pretty sure that it is broken, so I've dent Isis to get something items that can help me set the break and keep it stable. She should be back in a few minutes. For now, I need to sit down before I pass out from the pain."

Dale grabbed a chair and helped Glenn set me into it. Dale also grabbed me a small fold out table and set it up in front of me. "I will grab some painkillers and water from the RV." I nodded, sending him a small smile.

"Thank you." He just smiled and shrugged it off.

"Anything for you." He stepped into the RV.

Glenn squatted down next to me and gave me a very serious look. "What happened?"

I sighed. "You heard Shane. I was spreading lies about him and Lori."

He gripped my hand. "Ivy. I know that isn't true."

I shook my head. "Glenn, I confronted Lori about fucking Shane while Sophia and Carl were looking through cars. I basically told her that it is her fault that Sophia is missing."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I have to say that I agree with you." He whispered as he locked eyes with my sister, who was walking towards us. She was carrying the tackle box filled medical supplies in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.

I raised my eyebrows, silently questioning her about the bottle of vodka. She smirked and shrugged. "What? I found it in a car."

I shook my head and chuckled lightly. "I didn't say anything."

She shook her head and went to work on building the splint that I needed to stabilize my arm. She made a little box, expect for the top of course, with the duct tape and rulers. I grabbed a bottle of water that was in the tackle box and poured it over my arm to clean it, then I wiped my arm off with the rag I tucked in the box.

I looked at Glenn. "I am gonna need your help for this part."

He nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

I grabbed the roll of gauze and medical tape. "I need you to wrap my arm and tape it tight."

He nodded again, a serious look taking over his normally carefree face. He bit his lip, taking the end of the gauze and taping it to my arm. After that, I handed him the rest of the roll and looked over that Isis as she continued to put the splint together. A creaking noise caused me to look over at the RV. I sighed as Dale stepped out with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water.

I held out my hand and allowed him to dump two pills in my hand. I put them in my mouth and took of a gulp of the water. I gagged as Glenn put the final piece of tape on the gauze. I moved my arm away from him and towards Isis. She held the make shift splint and guided my warm into it. It was a tight fit, but that was good. She grabbed the cloth and ripped it into four long pieces. She tied one piece the top and bottom of the splint to keep them locked in place, then she tied the final two pieces around the middle to stabilize it.

I used my good hand to check for any looseness. It didn't move, which caused me to smile. "It is good."

Isis was about to reply, but was cut off by Shane's annoying voice.

"Now that you lot are done playing arts and crafts, we've got a girl to look for."

 **~A/N~**

 **Hey, friends…**

 **I know I haven't written in a while and I am so sorry. I just haven't been able to write. My depression has been really bad and I've been working a lot. I've finally gotten some inspiration and free time. Hopefully, I still have some fans for this story. I have few questions.**

 **Do you think that I should have some Maggie/Glenn romance? I know that Ivy and Glenn are in a relationship but I have thought about putting them through some romantic troubles.**

 **OR I can add a new male character that is living at the Greene farm with her.**

 **OR I can have sparks between her and Rick.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **So, do any of you have Instagram or twitter or tumblr?**

 **I love you guys. Thank you for those who have stuck by me and for those who've just joined the family.**

 **G-V Princess.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ivy's POV

I glared up at Shane, not wanting to deal with his bullshit. "Shut the hell, Welsh. It ain't arts and crafts. It is first aid, something you know nothing about." My sister hissed, cutting me off from shoving my foot in my mouth.

He glared at her, trying to scare her. "Who do you think you are talking too, Harris? Cause it sure as hell ain't me." He went to grab her.

I stood up, grabbing ahold of my bat. I used one hand and swung at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He gasped, falling to the side. I walked up to him, using my bat as a walking stick. I squatted down to his level, a serious look glaring at him. "Don't you fucking touch my sister, asshole. I will beat your fucking head in with my one hand."

Glenn put a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to stand down. "Ivy, please. We have to find Sophia."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. "Okay."

My sister stepped over Shane, 'accidently' hitting him with her foot. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me away from Shane. "That was badass." She whispered in my ear.

I smirked, only allowing her to see it. "I wish I could have hit him harder."

She nodded in agreement, kissing my cheek and heading off to Daryl. I grin after her, ignore the look of concern coming from Glenn.

"Do you ever think before you act?" He asked, grabbing my arm.

I shrug. "Not when it comes to Shane. He pisses me off, I can't help it."

He kissed my forehead, leading me to where Rick has everyone meeting. I scratched my arm, trying to not blush. I look up from my feet and notice Ansley smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out her, causing her to laugh. Carl looked at her funny, probably wanting to know why she was laughing. She mumbled something to him, which made him to look over at Glenn and I. He smirked, laughing softly. I glared at them playfully, faking an offended look.

They giggled and looked away from me. I rolled my eyes and lean into Glenn, as Rick began to talk. "Okay. Dale, T-dog, and Ivy are staying here."

I gasped. "Rick, what the fuck? Why do I have to stay here?"

He gave me a stern fatherly look. "Ivy, you are hurt. You need to rest, not be out in this heat making things worse. Plus, T is going to need a doctor to look at the cut on his arm." He nodded towards T, who was using a rag to cover the cut on his arm.

I grumble, but don't argue. I walk away, not caring what Rick is saying. I decide to head into the RV to see my baby. I fling the door open to hard and bang my casted arm against the RV. I curse, trying not to cry from the pain.

I headed to the back of the RV, noticing that Lilah was nestled in between two pillows. She was sleeping with one hand resting on her little nose and the other on the bed. _'She is so cute. I wish I had to capture this moment.'_ I thought as I sat down next to her.

I sat in silence, just watching her sleep. It is funny. Before the shit in the fan and the world ended, I never pictured myself as a parent. Hell, I didn't even want a relationship. Now, three months into the new world and I had both of those things. Lilah might be my biological child, but I will treat her like she is.

I laid down next to her, moving one of the pillows to give me room. After tucking it under my head, I snuggled up next to her. Closing my eyes, I let sleep wash away the stress of dealing with Shane's crazy ass.

… _Hours Later…_

" _Ivy… Ivy, wake up. Ivy."_ A familiar male voice called, causing me to wake up.

I groan, using my free hand to rub my eyes. "I'm up, what is the problem? Did you guys find Sophia?"

My eyes opened, causing Glenn to smile then frown. "No, we didn't find Sophia. But something did happen."

I sat us, making sure not to squash Lilah who was still napping. "Someone finally shoot Shane?"

Glenn frowned at me. "Ivy, this is serious."

"I am being serious."

He sighed. "That's the problem. I know you are, but this is a bad kind of serious."

"Did Shane shoot someone?" I ask, worry filling me.

He shook his head. "No, it's Carl."

I jumped off the bed, nearly knocking Glenn backwards. "What happened to Carl? Did Shane's crazy ass shoot him?"

Glenn grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down. I don't know what happened. All I know is that Carl was shot and he is at some farm two miles down the road. Some chick came riding in like Zorro, told us about Carl and took Lori. I am taking T to the farm, I came in here to see if you wanted to come with."

I nodded, picking up Lilah with my good arm. "Yes. No need to ask. Just gotta get Lilah some stuff, I ain't leaving her here. Can you grab the car seat? Oh, my bags! I need a bag."

Glenn put a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to calm down. "Isis is grabbing you a bag. I will grab Lilah's car seat and diaper bag. You don't have to worry about that stuff. All I need you to do is go get Carol's Cherokee and take Lilah with you. Okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He used my shoulders to turn me around to face the door.

I cradled Lilah to my chest as I stepped out of the RV. I notice that Isis is halfway into the Humvee with Daryl leaning against the side. There are a couple bags at his feet, one was Lilah's diaper bag and the other was one of my medical bags.

I headed over to them. Lilah squealed, waking up from her nap. I cooed her, trying to keep her calm. "Hey, baby. Did you have a nice nap?" Squeal. "Yeah. You had a nice nap." I giggle as I came up to Daryl. I glanced away from her and locked eyes with the harsh crossbow wielder. He was smirking at me. "Shut up, Dixon. You ain't a parent."

He chuckled. "I didn't say anything, Harris. I just smiled."

I glared playfully at him. "It was in the way you smiled, Dixon." He smirked and shook his head. He reached down and grabbed the bags.

"I am gonna put this shit in the Cherokee." He flung the bags over his shoulders and, uncharacteristically, strutted away.

I rolled my eyes and snickered. "Issy, your man is a weirdo."

"I know." She said, tossing out my sleeping bag and a gray pack.

I looked in. "Can you pass out that Navy bag with the one strap?"

She held up a black bag. "This one?"

I shook my head. "No, the navy one. The one next to the seat."

She grabbed the right one. "This one?"

I nod. "Yup, that is the one."

She tossed it out, then climbed out herself. "Is that all you want? Or is there anything else you want?"

I shook my head. "I figure you guys are coming in the morning, so I'd get everything else then. I just need this stuff."

She nodded, closing the back of the Humvee. "Yeah, we only want to stay the night to see if Sophia comes back. We'll be at the farm shortly after day break."

I watch as she picked the bags up. "Whose farm is it anyway?"

She gasped, looking over at me in excitement. "I can't believe you don't recognize the area. It is Uncle Hershel's farm. It was Maggie that came and took Lori away. She said they'd need you, because of Carl."

My eyes widened. "Oh shit."

She nodded. "I know."

 _Squeal._ Isis looked at me then burst out laughing at Lilah. I shook my head and walked to the Cherokee. Glenn was waiting with T and Daryl. All three of the men were chatting amongst themselves, waiting for me and Lilah.

"Sorry, Issy couldn't find the one bag I really needed." I childishly blame my sister.

She glared at me. "You weren't specific."

I rolled my eyes and moved around Daryl to put Lilah in her car seat. "Let's go. Uncle Hershel needs my help with Carl."

The guys looked at me in surprise. "Uncle Hershel?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I sat in the back, one hand on Lilah's car seat and the other on my gun. while I was looking out the window, I could feel T-dog's eyes boring into the side of my face from the front seat. I sighed, turning away from the placing scenery.

"T, it isn't polite to stare at someone." I said, locking eyes with him.

He blushed, turning away from me. "Sorry." He mumbled.

I chuckled. "It is alright, T."

Glenn grunted, slowly turning into driveway of the Greene farm. He stopped once he noticed that the gate was closed. He looked back at me, silently asking me what to do. I sighed, opening my door and jumping out. I jogged around the car to the gate, glancing around to make sure that nothing was going to jump out at me. With one hand, I unlatched the gate and with the other, I slipped my gun into my waistband. I pushed the gate up and signaled for Glenn to drive through.

They stopped just inside the gate, waiting for me to shut the gate and get back into the car. Quickly relatching the gate, I rushed back to the car. Once the door was shut, Glenn took off down the gravel road. I ran a hand through my hair as Lilah made a grumbling noise. I looked down at her and smiled as she blew some slumber bubbles. _Damn, she is so cute._ I thought. I looked away from her as we pulled up to the house. I noticed Maggie standing on the porch, tan hands resting on her curvaceous hips.

She skipped down the steps as Glenn brought the car to a stop. Maggie opened my door as Glenn was throwing the car in park. "IVY!" She yelled, pulling me into a hug. I laughed at T and Glenn's shocked faces.

"Mags, let me out of the car." I laughed.

She nodded, backing away from me. "Sorry, Cousin." I shook my head, grabbing Lilah's carrier. She looked from the carrier to me, "you had a baby?"

I chuckled. "No, someone saw us on the highway and left her for us. The mother had gotten bitten and wanted to give her child a fighting chance."

Maggie wrapped her arms around me again. "You have such a big heart, Eevee."

T and Glenn looked at each other, "Eevee?"

I groaned. "Magpie, why'd you have to bring up that nickname?"

She giggled. "I couldn't help myself, Cuz."

"So, are you going to tell us why she calls you Eevee?" T-dog asks, taking Lilah's carrier from me as we walked up the path.

I sigh. "My favorite pokemon was Eevee. Annette had gotten me a Eevee plushie for Christmas one year and I refused to share it with anyone."

"For weeks after my sister died, little Ivy would only answer to the name Eevee." A deep southern voice said from the porch swing. I looked over and saw Uncle Hershel standing there.

I rushed forward, taking him in my arms. "Uncle Hersh." I whispered.

He cupped the back of my head. "Ivy. I am glad that you and your sister are safe. I prayed that you didn't fall ill."

My brows furrowed, "Ill? You think that these people are ill?"

~ **A/N**

 **Hey, friends**

 **It has been a long time. like a really long time. I know I am an awful person for not writing more chapters after I said that I would, but I have a valid excuse.**

 **I am taking 16 credit hours and I am working full-ish time at my job.**

 **Plus! I did start seeing someone.**

 **I know that this was a super short chapter, but I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to get you guys a new chapter before my break ended and I have to back to focusing on finals until winter break. I might get a couple of chapters in during winter break, depending if my boyfriend is still working on his Thesis or not.**

 **How are you guys? Anything new in your life? Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Please review for another chapter. I really need some motivation.**

 **Love yall!**

 **G-V Princess**


End file.
